Journey
by Yunoki Trancy
Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan'  Sequel dari fic 'Without Words We Are Meet' Apdet!
1. Chapter 1

HAY! Saia kembali lagi! *readres sweatdrop*

Ehem! Akhirnya, saia bisa membuat sekuel dari fic saia terdahulu WITHOUT WORD, WE ARE MEET. Makasih yang sudah voting agar saia membuat sekuelnya.

Untuk sekuelnya, saia angkat judul JOURNEY. *gak ada yang nanya*

Untuk fic yang sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**SlythGirlz Phantomhive** (yang ripiuw dari sms): makasih lho! Saia bales lagi dari sini. Hagzhagzhagz! :D

**Bryella**: Makasih ripiuwnya… maaf baru kebales di sini. Kemarin saia udah publish duluan yang chapter terbarunya, dan baru lihat ada ripiuw dari kamu. Hehe…

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**: Wehehehehe… ngegantung ya? Saia bikin sekuelnya nih. Hehehe… makasih ripiuwnya. ^^

**Deintsuu**: Makasih ripiuwnya… ^^ saia bakal bikin sekuelnya, kok… ^^

**Nate River is Still Alive**: Makasih ripiuwnya! Baru pertama kali, ya? Hehehe… salam kenal juga lho… ^^

**Sara Hikari**: AYEY! Akhirnya selesai juga ni fic! Makasih ripiuwnya… ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Warning: Untuk kali ini ada OC lho! XD *ditimpuk readers*

Oke! Cekidot!

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Come Back**

Pelabuhan Southampton terlihat ramai sekali. Langit mulai berubah menjadi biru keunguan. Alois, Ciel diikuti Sebastian menuruni tangga kapal secara perlahan. Alois dan Ciel nampak tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Apakah benar… tanah yang ia pijak ini adalah Inggris? Sesaat setelah kakinya memijak konblok pelabuhan, Ciel mendapati seorang wanita berambut merah keunguan berdiri di samping kereta kuda jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang yang saling bertemu dengan anggota keluarganya yang menjadi korban tragedi. Wanita itu berpakaian gaun berwarna cokelat yang cukup sederhana. Rambutnya ia gelung ke belakang. Ia tersenyum haru. Mata merah marunnya yang tertutup oleh kacamata membendung air mata yang tak dapat ia jatuhkan. Maylene memandang Tuan Muda dan kepala butler itu dengan tatapan haru.

"Tuan Muda…" lirihnya.

Ciel terbelalak sejenak melihat maid setianya itu berdiri di depannya. Maid merah itu menjemputnya tanpa diketahui olehnya. Dari mana dia tahu kalau Ciel selamat? Dari surat kabarkah? Atau dari mulut ke mulut?

"Maylene…" kata Ciel tak percaya.

"Saya…" kata Maylene menggantung. "saya senang anda selamat… Tuan Muda." Maid itu menitikan air mata pertamanya. Ciel tertegun melihatnya. Ciel perlahan memalingkan pandangannya. Ia tak kuat melihat maid itu menangis. Membuat hatinya teriris.

"Kita akan segera pulang?" tanya Sebastian pada Maylene.

"Iya, Sebastian." Maylene segera menghapus air matanya. Ia tersenyum dan segera mempersilahkan mereka masuk. Tapi sebelum itu, matanya menangkap sesosok pemuda yang belum pernah ia lihat.

"Em… Tuan Muda? Apakah… dia teman anda?" tanya Maylene sambil melihat ke arah pemuda berambut pirang di samping Ciel.

"Benar. Dia akan tinggal di rumahku untuk sementara."

Pemuda berambut pirang itu agak tercekat. Tapi kemudian, ia pun dapat menormalkan emosinya.

"Begitukah? Mari." Maylene mempersilahkan pemuda itu naik ke kereta. "silahkan masuk…" Maylene merekahkan senyumnya. Pemuda pirang itu, Alois Trancy, membalas senyum sang maid dengan canggung. Ia pun naik ke kereta setelah Ciel, lalu diikuti Sebastian.

Kereta berjalan seadanya. Bunyi benturan kaki kuda dengan permukaan tanah mengalun lembut di telinga. Ciel berpangku tangan di kusen jendela kereta. Di sampingnya Alois terduduk sambil melihat ke arah luar jendela di samping kanannya. Pemandangan di luar masih sepi karena ini masih pagi. Lampu-lampu jalanan masih menyala terang, walaupun langit menunjukkan perubahan warna menjadi kuning terang. Perlahan ia menoleh ke arah Ciel. Ia memperhatikan gerak-gerik Ciel yang sedari tadi terus pada posisinya. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya untuk melihat wajah sahabatnya itu. Sesaat, ia pun tercekat sejenak, lalu tersenyum. Ciel tertidur dengan pulas.

"Tuan Muda tertidur rupanya." Tiba-tiba Sebastian berceletuk. Alois tersentak. Ia menoleh ke arah Sebastian yang sedang memandangi tuan mudanya itu sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Ya…" kata Alois. "dia nampak kelelahan."

"Bukankah anda juga… Tuan Alois?" tanya Sebastian beralih pandangan ke arah Alois.

Alois sedikit menunduk dan tersenyum malu. "Ya… kau tahu, kan? Seharian kemarin… aku hanya mencari Pamanku dan Claude. Tidak lebih." Katanya. "seakan aku lupa caranya untuk tidur saat itu."

Sebastian terdiam. Mata merahnya meredup memperhatikan pemuda di depannya.

"Kali ini beristirahatlah, Tuan. Anda pasti kelelahan." Katanya. "perjalanan juga masih jauh."

Alois hanya menatap Sebastian. Ia pun mendesah, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Mungkin kau benar." Alois pun menyandarkan pungungnya di sandaran kursi kereta yang empuk. Sesaat, ia menoleh ke arah Ciel yang sudah tertidur sambil menunduk. Tak lama kemudian, mata terpejam. Ia tertidur. Sebastian tersenyum heran sambil geleng-geleng. Begitu cepatnya mereka terbawa ke alam mimpi. Wajah mereka terlihat damai sekali. Terlihat rileks dengan suara dengkuran yang lembut.

Tiba-tiba, kereta berguncang karena menginjak bebatuan kasar. Ciel dan Alois ikut berguncang. Tapi mereka sama sekali tidak terbangtun. Akibatnya, posisi mereka berubah. Ciel yang tadinya berpangku tangan, kini malah tertidur di pundak Alois. Sedangkan Alois tertidur di atas kepala Ciel. Sebastian hanya tersenyum lembut melihatnya. Ia hanya bisa membatin,

'Sahabat yang lucu.'

.

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama kurang lebih satu jam, sampailah mereka di sebuah mansion beratap biru yang sangat luas dan megah. Matahari nampak mulai menampakkan dirinya. Membuat permukaan bumi menjadi terang dan hangat.

Sebastian menuntun Ciel yang nampak masih mengantuk itu turun dari kereta, diikuti Alois di belakangnya. Maylene yang sedari tadi mengemudikan kereta pun ikut turun. Di depan pintu utama, tiga orang perempuan, serta tiga orang lelaki telah menunggu.

"Ciel!"

"Tuan Muda!"

Seorang gadis berambut pirang bergelombang dan dua orang lelaki tiba-tiba menerjang Ciel sambil menangis. Dua lelaki itu memakai pakaian ala koki dan tukang kebun. Ciel tersentak.

"Elizabeth…? Finnian? Bard?"

"Aku senang…" rengek si gadis. "aku senang Ciel selamat…!" Elizabeth pun menangis tersedu-sedu. Ciel hanya bisa tersenyum lembut dan mengelus kepala gadis bernama Elizabeth itu. Elizabeth Middleford, sepupunya.

"Kami sangat khawatir akan Tuan Muda…!" disusul rengekan para lelaki itu.

"Saya bersyukur Tuan Muda selamat…" Finnian mengusap air matanya.

Tak lama kemudian, Elizabeth pun mereda. Ia pun melepaskan pelukannya. Bard dan Finnian pun juga. Mereka pun menjauh.

"Ciel…" lirih wanita serba merah menyala. Di sudut matanya, air mata membendung. Ciel tercekat mengetahuinya.

"Bibi An…"

Wanita yang dipanggil bibi An tersebut dengan segera menghambur ke arah Ciel. Ia memeluk Ciel sambil berjongkok menyamai tinggi pemuda berumur 14 tahun itu. ciel tertegun merasakan pelukan hangat dari sang bibi.

"Syukurlah…" lirih bibi An. "syukurlah kau juga selamat, nak…"

Ciel hanya terdiam. Matanya kabur karena dihalang oleh air mata. Tapi jangan! Jangan teteskan sekarang! Tak lama kemudian, bibi An melepaskan pelukannya sambil membelai rambut kelabu Ciel. Ciel hanya menunduk.

Beberapa saat setelah bibi An menyingkir, seorang wanita berambut cokelat tua bergelombang berjalan ke arahnya. Mata sapphire Ciel menatapnya lebar-lebar.

"Ciel… kau selamat…?" tanyanya lembut sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Kak Diana…?" panggil Ciel. Ya. Diana Trancy, sahabat dari ibu Ciel yang umurnya 10 tahun lebih muda dari ibu Ciel, sekaligus kepala cabang perusahaan Funtom milik Ciel di Paris. Diana sudah menganggap Ciel sebagai adiknya sendiri, juga sebaliknya.

Diana pun berjongkok dan memeluk Ciel dengan lembut. "Aku rindu padamu, Ciel…" katanya sambil mengelus rambut Ciel. Ciel hanya terdiam. Ia terharu dan dadanya terasa sesak. Ciel tiba-tiba mulai terisak. Ia menangis di pundak Diana. Sementara Diana hanya menitikkan air mata sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Kau benar-benar hebat, adikku…" Kata Diana sambil menenangkan Ciel. Ciel masih terisak. Ia rindu dipanggil dengan sebutan 'adik' oleh Diana. Setahun sudah mereka tidak bertemu dikarenakan pekerjaan Diana sebagai kepala cabang perusahaan sangatlah padat di Paris. Diana pun melirik ke arah Sebastian.

"Kau juga hebat… Sebastian." kata Diana.

Mendengar itu, Sebastian membungkuk. "Itulah pekerjaan saya sebagai butler keluarga Phantomhive, Nona." Diana tersenyum.

Tak sengaja, Diana menolehkan kepalanya ke arah kereta kuda. Ia mendapati pemuda berambut pirang dengan coat ungu sepaha berdiri di depan pintu kereta kuda. Pemuda itu nampak iri melihat sahabatnya dikelilingi orang yang hangat. Matanya memperlihatkan kepedihan. Diana mengedip-ngedipkan kedua mata cokelatnya. Mencoba memperjelas apa yang dia lihat. Sesekali ia juga menyipitkan kedua matanya. Sepertinya… ia mengenali sosok pemuda pirang itu.

Tak lama kemudian, ia pun mengingat sosok di depannya itu. Seketika itu matanya terbelalak perlahan. Tak salah lagi. Dia adalah…

"Alois…?" panggil Diana. "Kau… Alois Trancy? Benar, kan?" Diana pun mulai menegakkan kepalanya. Menndegar Diana menyebutkan nama Alois, Ciel pun melepaskan pelukan Diana dan menoleh ke belakang.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Alois yang sedari tadi terfokus pada orang-orang di depannya, kini hanya melihat ke arah Diana. Matanya yang tadi terlihat sendu, kini terbelalak. Mata turquoisnya mengenali sosok wanita di depannya dan terbelalak. Wanita itu…

"Kak… Diana…?" katanya. Mendengar Alois mengenali namanya, senyum Diana pun terkembang. Ia pun berpaling dari Ciel dan berjalan menuju Alois. Sementara Alois hanya terbelalak tidak percaya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan terpaku.

"Kau… Alois?" tanya Diana penuh rindu.

Bibir Alois bergetar. Napasnya putus-putus. Sedetik kemudian, air mata membendung di sudut-sudut matanya.

"Kak Diana…" Alois pun terisak seketika saat Diana memeluk erat tubuhnya. Kedua manusia itu pun menangis tersedu-sedu, saling mengeluarkan perasaan rindunya selama ini. Ciel dan yang lainnya hanya bisa terdiam melihatnya. Mereka tertegun. Diam-diam, di benak Ciel muncul sebuah pertanyaan.

'Apakah… Kak Diana mengenal Alois?'

.

.

"Jadi… kalian bersaudara?" tanya Elizabeth.

"Begitulah… Alois adalah adik angkatku." Jawab Diana sambil mengelus kepala Alois.

Setelah pertemuan kembali dengan Ciel sekaligus Alois, Diana dan yang lainnya berkumpul di ruang tengah sambil mencicipi makanan kecil buatan Sebastian dan teh camomile buatan Tanaka.

"Adik angkat? Kenapa Kakak tidak pernah cerita padaku?" Ciel sedikit protes.

"Maaf, Ciel sayang. Aku benar-benar lupa dan… yah… kau tahu sendiri. Aku sibuk, dan jarang sekali berkunjung kemari, kan?"

"Tapi… masalah ini… oh, Tuhan! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka ada benang tipis yang menghubungkan kita semua."

"Aku juga tidak tahu kalau kau adalah anak dari sahabat Kak Diana." Alois menimpali.

Ciel terkekeh.

"Tapi tunggu. Kau bilang… adik angkat?" tiba-tiba bibi An berkata.

"Ya. Ayahku mengangkatnya menjadi anaknya… tujuh tahun yang lalu." Jawab Diana.

"Tujuh tahun yang lalu? Itu sudah lama sekali…" nada Elizabeth meninggi. "aah… kenapa Kakak tidak cerita padaku…" protes Elizabeth. Diana hanya tertawa renyah.

"Benar juga. Margamu adalah Trancy. Sama seperti marga Kak Diana. Kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya?" Ciel hanya bisa geleng-geleng sambil menepuk jidat.

Semuanya tertawa.

"Ah! Aku lupa bertanya." Ciel tiba-tiba teringat sesuatu. "Kak Diana… kapan tiba di Inggris?"

Diana menatap Ciel sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sedetik kemudian, ia tersenyum. "Tiga hari yang lalu. Tepat saat kau masih dalam perjalanan pulang dari Amerika."

Ciel menatap Diana. "Benarkah?" Ciel tersenyum tipis, lalu menundukkan kepala.

"Sudah lama sekali, ya…" kata Diana. "kau sudah makin dewasa…" Diana tersenyum puas.

Makanan kecil sudah habis sebagian. Cangkir-cangkir porselin yang tadinya berisi teh yang harum, kini telah kandas. Sebastian dan Tanaka bergantian membereskan semua itu.

"Hei! Kau… teman Ciel saat berada di kapal?" Elizabeth mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Alois.

"Ah!" Alois sedikit tercekat. "i-iya… itu benar." Ia nampak sedikit malu-malu.

"Waah… menyenangkan sekali, ya, punya teman baru. Sepertinya… kau akrab sekali dengan Ciel." Elizabeth tersenyum. Alois nampak malu-malu. Wajar… karena orang yang mengajaknya bicara adalah seorang gadis. Cantik, lagi. *he?*

"M… siapa tadi namamu?" Elizabeth berusaha mengingat.

"A-Alois Trancy…"

"Aa! Benar. Alois… Trancy, kan?" Elizabeth terus menyimpulkan senyuam lebarnya yang manis. "kenalkan. Aku… Elizabeth Middleford. Sepupu Ciel… sekaligus tunangannya." Ia pun mengulurkan tangan.

Dengan agak canggung, Alois menerima uluran tangan halus tersebut. "Senang… berkenalan dengan…" belum sempat Alois menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia keburu tercetik. "Eh? Tu-tunangan?"

Elizabeth hanya bisa terkekeh seadanya.

"Ta-tapi… kau dan Ciel, kan…"

"Memang… aku tahu umur kami masih belasan. Tapi… kami sudah dijodohkan dari kecil oleh orangtua kami. Mau bagaimana lagi…" Elizabeth mengedikkan bahunya sambil tersenyum. "tapi.. aku tak menyesal, kok. Sebab… Ciel itu baik. Walaupun terkadang terlihat cuek dan keras."

Alois hanya menatap gadis di depannya dengan membuka sedikit mulutnya. "Begitukah?" gumamnya. "kalau begitu… senang berkenalan dengan anda… Nona Elizabeth…"

Elizabeth tersenyum manis sekali. Hingga akhirnya ekspresi wajahnya berubah total dalam hitungan detik.

"Eh? Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan formal begitu, dong… panggil saja aku Lizzie. Biar terdengar lebih akrab." Kata Elizabeth. "teman Ciel, kan… temanku juga. Jadi, panggil aku seperti halnya Ciel memanggilku." Lizzie berhehe-ria.

Alois yang tadinya canggung, kini mulai tersenyum dengan santai. Gadis di hadapannya ini membuat hatinya menjadi terasa hangat.

"Oh!" Elizabeth yang biasa disapa Lizzie itu menepukkan kedua tangannya. Ia nampak teringat sesuatu. "hei, Alois. Ceritakan bagaimana kau bertemu dengan Ciel…" mata hijau Lizzie berbinar-binar.

Alois nampak kelabakan menanggapi ekspresi Lizzie. "A… itu… aku bertemu dengannya… beberapa saat setelah aku naik ke kapal." Jelasnya.

"Benarkah? Sepertinya… menyenangkan sekali bisa menaiki Titanic yang sering disebut-sebut dengan 'Kapal Impian' itu…" Lizzie memajukan bibirnya dengan imut. Tapi, seketika itu raut wajahnya berubah menjadi sedih. "tapi… aku tak mengira bakal begini jadinya…"

Alois hanya bisa menatap Lizzie. Ia perlahan menunduk dan memalingkan kepalanya ke sudut ruangan. Hatinya terasa teriris mengingat kejadian itu. Ternyata memang benar. Seberapa kerasnya ia melupakan, tragedi itu terus saja mengakar di pikirannya. Membuat hatinya pedih.

.

.

Malam turun dengan cepatnya. Makan malam kali ini begitu hangat dan penuh tawa. Walaupun sering kali tersisipi hal-hal yang menyakitkan, tapi tak apa. Sebastian menyiapkan sup sebagai menu makan malam dan bebagai hidangan tambahan. Lizzie selalu memuji masakannya yang selalu menggugah selera itu. Tawa menggelegar di seluruh ruangan. Bibi An terkadang melontarkan candaan yang akan membuat siapa saja tergelak. Membuat suasana lebih semarak setelah terpuruk dari tragedi yang nyaris merenggut nyawa. Ciel hanya tersenyum geli, sedangkan yang lain tertawa. Di samping kursi Lizzie, Alois hanya memaksakan senyum mendengar lelucon Bibi An. Ia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan lelucon manapun. Ia merasa seperti orang asing di meja makan yang mewah ini.

Alois hanya menatap genangan sup di mangkuknya sambil mengaduk-aduknya lemah. Semua orang tak menyadari raut wajah Alois. Hanya dan sepasang mata yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya. Sebastian Michaelis.

.

.

Selesai makan, semua orang nampak sibuk dengan kegiatan malamnya di kamar masing-masing. Diana dan bibi An sudah masuk ke kamar masing-masing tiga puluh menit yang lalu. Tak terasa malam makin larut. Alois yang sudah berbusana tidur terpaku di depan jendela ruang tengah. Kusennya yang terbuat dari besi terasa dingin di tangan. Mata biru mudanya menatap langit hitam yang ditaburi ribuan bintang dengan sendu. Kebiasaannya sebelum tidur selalu melihat bintang dengan senyuman masih mengakar dalam benaknya. Tapi, kini berbeda. Bintang-bintang nampak semarak di atas sana. Tapi, Alois sedang galau. Ia hanya mendesah melihat bintang-bintang berkelip-kelip, bermain mata. Alois iri pada mereka yang selalu bisa tersenyum, sementara dirinya tidak. Ia pun memejamkan mata sambil menundukkan kepala. Ia membuang napas perlahan-lahan.

"Anda belum tidur, Tuan Alois?" tiba-tiba, seseorang memanggil namanya. Dengan cepat Alois menoleh.

"Sebastian…?" orang yang ia sebut namanya itu hanya tersenyum.

"Hm… sedang memandangi bintang, Tuan?" Sebastian mendekat dan ikut menengokkan kepalanya ke atas langit.

"Ya… aku terbiasa memandangi bintang sebelum tidur." Katanya Alois. "kalau tidak… mungkin aku tidak akan bisa tidur." Alois terkekeh.

"Tapi kenapa… wajah anda sendu begitu?" tanya sebastian. "biasanya… orang yang sedang memandangi bintang nampak senang. Tapi anda tidak." Alois tercekat. Ia menatap butler bermata merah itu.

"Entahlah…" Alois memalingkan pandangan.

"Anda… mengkhawatirkan kerabat anda?"

Alois menoleh mendengar ucapan Sebastian. Wajahnya nampak sedih dan bingung. "Mungkin begitu." Jawabnya singkat. "setelah selamat dari tragedi itu… aku tidak bisa tenang. Aku…"

"Saya tahu, Tuan Alois. Mengetahui kerabat yang menjadi korban, yang keadaannya masih belum diketahui memang membuat kita bimbang. Tapi… cobalah berpikir positif." Kata Sebastian sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Alois pun menengadah, mencoba menatap ekspresi wajah Sebastian yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Saya tahu anda merasa iri pada Tuan Muda yang kerabatnya selamat dalam tragedi kemarin. Itu hal yang wajar." Kata Sebastian. "saya tahu anda ragu untuk berharap. Tapi… sekali lagi, Tuan Alois. Cobalah berpikir positif. Hanya Tuhanlah yang bisa menentukan." Sebastian menutup ceramahnya dengan senyuman ramahnya.

Alois tertegun mendengar kata-kata Sebastian. Sementara Sebastian mohon diri untuk kembali ke dapur. Butler hitam itu membungkuk dan menyimpulkan senyum ramahnya. Detik kemudian, ia berlalu. Alois menatap kosong punggung Sebastian yang mulai menjauh itu. sebastian mengingatkannya akan Claude. Walaupun dia dingin dan jarang sekali tersenyum, Alois tahu di balik semua itu, Claude mempunyai sisi ramah yang tak jauh beda dengan Sebastian. Mengingat itu, lagi-lagi hatinya merasa teriris. Alois segera menghadap ke jendela. Satu tangannya memegangi kusen jendela, dan satunya lagi meremat dadanya yang terasa nyeri. Perasaannya tidak menentu, antara takut, ragu dan sedih bercampur menjadi satu. Alois mencoba menetralisir perasaannya itu dengan menelan ludah dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat.

'Ada apa… dengan perasaanku ini…?'

.

.

Ciel nampak sedang membereskan dokumen-dokumen pekerjaannya yang berserakan di kasurnya. Karena tidak bisa tidur, mau tidak mau ia melanjutkan pemeriksaannya pada dokumen-dokumen yang sedari dia pergi ke Amerika telah menumpuk di mejanya. Tubuhnya sudah dibalut busana tidur. Ia memang merasa lelah akibat tragedi kemarin lusa. Tapi entah kenapa, malam ini ia tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun mengambil posisi duduk di bibir tempat tidur dengan ukuran king size itu. Ia mendesah sambil memegangi jidatnya dengan kedua tangan, menyibakkan poninya ke atas. Mata sapphirenya menatap kosong lantai kamar yang terbuat dari marmer yang dingin itu. Kepalanya terasa berat akibat pekerjaan yang tidak sedikit itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia mendengar pintu kamarnya diketuk.

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Ciel tercekat dan menoleh ke arah pintu. Ia mendesah dan segera berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya.

"Ya?" katanya sambil membuka pintu. Setelah ia melihat sesorang di hadapannya, ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Alois?"

Seseorang di hadapan Ciel yang ternyata dalah sahabatnya itu hanya cengengesan.

"Kau… belum tidur?" tanya Alois.

Ciel mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Kau sendiri?"

Alois menatap Ciel. Ia pun menunduk di detik setelahnya.

"Aku… entah kenapa… aku tidak bisa tidur…" katanya sambil memainkan bagian bawah baju tidurnya. Ciel terhenyak mendengar perkataan Alois. Ia pun memalingkan pandangannya, menatap sebuah meja yang tak jauh darinya, yang di atasnya terdapat vas bunga yang lumayan besar. Kepalanya sedikit menunduk.

"Aku… juga tidak bisa tidur." Katanya singkat. Matanya datar memperhatikan vas bunga. Alois menatap Ciel dengan tatapan tertegun.

"Ciel?"

"Hm?" Ciel menoleh.

"Boleh… aku tidur bersamamu?" tawar Alois. Mendengar itu, Ciel tercekat.

"Ha?"

"A-aku tahu ini aneh. Tapi… aku… entah kenapa… malam ini aku merasa sepi dan… sedikit takut." Jelas Alois seraya menundukkan kepala saat melontarkan kata-kata terakhir. Ciel menatap Alois sejenak, dan tersenyum kecil.

"Begitukah?" tanyanya di ambang pintu. "baiklah kalau begitu. Masuklah…"

Mendengar izinnya diterima oleh pemilik kamar, Alois lansung sumringah. "Benarkah?"

Ciel mengangguk ikhlas. "Ayo masuk." Ciel mengisyaratkan dengan jari agar Alois ikut masuk bersamanya. "sudah lama juga… aku tidak tidur bersama orang lain." Ciel terkekeh. Alois hanya menundukkan kepala karena merasa sungkan. Ciel pun akhirnya membagi ranjangnya menjadi dua bagian. Sebelah kanan untuk Alois, dan sebelah kiri untuk dirinya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, Ciel tidak keberatan.

Malam makin larut, dan kedua pasang sahabat itu belum memberi tanda-tanda akan menutup matanya. Lilin sudah dipadamkan. Hanya cahaya remang-remamng dari celah jendela yang masuk ke kamar. Angin malam yang dingin berhembus dari celah-celah ventilasi yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Ciel dan Alois berbaring di atas ranjang dan menghadap ke langit-langit kamar yang kelihatan tinggi itu. Kedua mata mereka berkedip lemah.

"Ciel." Panggil Alois.

"Ya?" jawab Ciel tanpa memalingkan pandangan dari langit-langit kamar.

"Kau belum tidur?" tanya Alois. Ia melirikkan matanya.

"Belum." Jawab Ciel. Alois mendesah. Ia pun kembali menatap langit-langit kamar Ciel.

"Entah kenapa… aku tidak bisa tidur. Biasanya aku tidak seperti ini… Malam ini terasa mencekam bagiku." Kata Alois tiba-tiba. Ciel yang mendengar perkataan itu pun akhirnya memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku… merasa tidak tenang." Alois memberi jeda. "aku tidak tahu… kenapa perasaanku jadi begini." Ciel terus mendnegarkan keluhan sahabatnya itu. Ia sangat menegrti perasaan sahabatnya yang sedang bimbang itu. Sambil menghela napas, ia pun memiringkan tubuhnya dan menggenggam tangan Alois.

"Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan, Al." akhirnya Ciel angkat bicara. "aku yakin. Paman dan butlermu pasti selamat." Ucap Ciel yakin. Alois menoleh ke arah Ciel. Ciel tersenyum sambil meremat-remat tangan Alois. Sedikit memijat-mijatnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Alois setengah berbisik.

"Ya… aku yakin. Mereka pasti selamat. Jadi…" Ciel membenarkan posisi tidurnya. "Jadi… tenangkan dirimu. Sekarang tidur… dan saat kita bangun besok, perasaan kita akan menjadi segar."

Alois menatap nanar wajah Ciel yang terlihat hitam remang-remang. Tangan satunya ditumpukkan di atas tangan Ciel yang menggenggam tangannya. "Terimakasih. Akan kucoba tidur sekarang."

"Ya. Itu harus." Ciel tersenyum lebar. Ia pun beringsut, mendekatkan posisi tidurnya pada Alois. Begitu juga sebaliknya. Alois meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepala Ciel. Perlahan, senyumannya tersungging untuk pertama kalinya malam ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka… tidur bersama orang lain ternyata menyengakan juga, ya?" Alois meoleh ke arah Ciel. Kedua mata mereka bertemu. "apalagi itu denganmu." Alois tersenyum kecil. Ciel terbelalak mendengar pernyataan Alois barusan. Wajahnya memerah. Alois hanya terkikik.

"Kau tahu? Kaulah sahabat terbaik yang pernah kukenal seumur hidupku." Nada Alois melemah. Ciel menatap Alois. Ia tertegun. Ia teringat akan kata-kata ini. Saat ia masih berdiri di atas kapal Titanic yang kokoh itu…

"Persahabatan kita akan terus berjalan. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa dipisahkan oleh apapun. Kecuali dengan kematian. Ingat janji itu?" tanya Alois. Ciel menatap wajah Alois. Ia pun menghembuskan napas seraya tersenyum.

"Aku ingat. Kita akan terus bersama sampai mati." Kata Ciel.

"Kau benar. Kita tidak akan berpisah selamanya." Alois terkekeh. "sampai kita mati." Semuanya pun tertawa.

Sebastian tak sengaja melintas di depan pintu kamar Ciel. Ia sedang memeriksa keadaan rumah di malam hari. Begitu sampai di depan kamar Ciel, langkahnya terhenti. Telinganya menangkap sebuah suara bercakap-cakap dari dalam kamar Ciel. Karena penasaran, ia pun menempelkan telinganya ke daun pintu. Ia berusaha mengukti jalannya obrolan mlaam si tuan muda dengan sahabatnya itu. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala dan menyimpulkan senyum kecil ketika mendengarnya.

"Mereka benar-benar polos. Syukurlah Tuan Muda kembali seperti biasanya setelah kemarin mendapatkan musibah." Gumam Sebastian. Ia pun segera beranjak dari pintu. Sedang orang-orang yang berada di dalam kamar sudah terlelap dan pergi ke alam mimpi.

'Semoga kalian mendapat mimpi yang indah…'

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Ehehem! Akhirnya apdet juga. Maafff banget kalo lelet. Saia banyak tugas dan sedang menjalani beberapa tes. Huuft…

Akhirnya juga saia bikin sekuelnya di tengah-tengah kesibukan saia. Semoga kalian semua suka. ^^ sekian saja note dari saia. Maaf kalo pendek. Saia juga bingung mau ngomong apa lagi. Gelap *PLAK!*

Akhir kata, bilahil taufik wal hidayah—

Readers: Woi! Ini bukan ceramah!

Yunoki: Oh! Maafkan saia sodara-sodara. Saia mengetik fic ini sambil mendengarkan ceramah di tv yang disetel sama ibu saia. Jadi kebawa, deh. ==d WAKAKAKAKAKA—hmmph! *dibekep readers*

AH! Saia baru ingat! Fic saia yang STILL saia stop dulu ya. Saia lagi banyak pikiran. Entah nanti saia lanjutkan atau tidak. Mohon maaf… DX

Akhir kata… saia mohon review dan komentarnya atas fic saia ini. Khamsa~ ^^

Yunoki Trancy ^^


	2. Chapter 2

HAAAEEE! *menggema*

Akhirnya apdet. Fiuuhh… setelah sekian lama hiatus *lama gak siy?* akhirnya bisa saia publish fic ini.

Sebelumnya, saia ingin berterimkasih kepada:

**Sara Hikari**: Hae… makasih ripiuwnya. Yap! Akhirnya saia bikin juga. Hoee? Nggak, lha… Alois gak suka sama Sebas. Nanti Cielnya mau dikemanain? Wkwkwk… yaah… semoga cepat ketemu. ^^

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**: Arlein…! Makasih ripiuwnya.^^ Yup! Saia kahirnya bikin. Silahkan penasaran. Hahaha… ni sudah saia bikin chapter duanya. Alois suka Lizzie? Wahahaha… sayangnya saia tidak akan membuat cerita seperti tiu. ^^ saia tidak akan mengkhianati Ciel. :D *PLAAKK!*

**Ryoko Lamperouge**: Hihihihi… coba aja tebak. XD makasih ripiuwnya yahhh… ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 2: This is Only Nightmare, isn't It?**

Alois berjalan melewati sebuah lorong. Cahaya di situ sangat minim hingga ia terpaksa memicing-micingkan matanya untuk bisa melihat lebih jelas. Baju tidur berwarna putihnya bergoyang selaras dengan langkahnya. Mengendap-endap tapi pasti, ia terus melangkah lurus. Tangan kairinya meraba-raba dinding lorong itu, sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang sebuah lilin.

Setelah lama ia menyusuri lorong yang tak berujung itu, sampailah ia di ujung lorong. Napasnya terengah-engah. Tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak. Ia mendapati dirinya berada di ambang pintu ruang tengah mansionnya, dengan masih menggunakan baju tidur dan membawa sebuah lilin. Ia terheran-heran. Mata biru mudanya mendapati sang paman dan butlernya sedang berkumpul di sana. Paman Arnold nampak sedang membaca koran di sofa mewah, sedangkan Claude sedang menuangkan teh ke cangkir porselen China nomor satu. Alois ternganga kecil, tidak percaya.

Tiba-tiba, tak sengaja Arnold menoleh ke arah Alois.

"Sedang apa kau di situ? Kenapa kau memakai baju tidur begitu? Ini belum waktunya untuk tidur, bukan?" tanya Arnold dengan nada dingin. Alois tercekat.

"Ah! Ini…" Alois tidak bisa menjelaskan. Ia melirik ke arah Claude yang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya. Seketika itu, pria berkacamata itu menegakkan tubuhnya, membenarkan letak kacamatanya dan menoleh ke arah Alois.

"Selamat malam, Tuan Muda." Sapanya sambil membungkuk. Entah kenapa, Alois tidak bisa mengeluarkan sepatah katapun. Walaupun ia terheran-heran dengan apa yang ia lihat, tapi di sudut hatinya, pemandangan ini adalah pemandangan yang sangat ia rindukan. Diam-diam, ia menyunggingkan senyum rindunya.

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri di situ? Kau tidak ingin bergabung?" tanya Arnold cuek sambil membolak-balikkan halaman demi halaman koran. Saat itu juga, lamunan Alois buyar. Ia pun tanpa pikir panjang ikut bergabung dengan pamannya. Ia duduk di sofa yang berhadapan dengan pamannya. Entah kenapa, ia merasa canggung. Sementara Claude hanya berdiri di belakang sang paman. Dengan ragu, Alois mengambil secangkir teh di hadapannya. Ia menghirup aroma dan menyeruput teh itu. Sungguh menenangkan. Teh buatan Claude memang membuat hati dan jiwanya tenang.

Suasana ruangan sungguh hening. Tak ada percakapan yang berarti. Sikap Arnold yang mendingin sejak ayah angkat Alois, kakak kandungnya meninggal berubah total. Terkadang, Alois hanya berkoar sendiri tanpa dipedulikan oleh pamannya. Alois pastinya merasa diabaikan, tapi tak apa-apalah. Asalakan pamannya mendengarkan. Alois memperhatikan paman dan butlernya itu sambil tersenyum kecil. Andai saja waktu dapat ia hentikan, ia ingin sekali kembali ke masa-masa seperti ini. Tapi, sedang asyik-asyiknya ia berkhayal, tiba-tiba pemandangan di hadapannya mengabur sedikit demi sedikit. Bayangan sang paman dan butlernya menghilang seketika. Alois tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Ia panik seketika.

"Paman! Claude!" teriaknya. Tapi terlambat. Mereka semua telah lenyap, diikuti oleh suasana yang tiba-tiba menggelap. Alois tak lagi berada di ruang tengah mansionnya, tapi berada di ruangan berwarna hitam kelam. Ia bingung, membalik-balikkan tubuhnya.

Ia panik dan berlari ke sana-sini. Mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi tiba-tiba, telinganya mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan. Awalnya hanya satu orang, tapi kemudian disusul beberapa orang dan terus bertambah. Alois membalikkan tubuhnya seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan cepat. Tiba-tiba, ia mendapati di bawah kakinya muncul sebuah pemandangan secara tiba-tiba. Pemandangan di mana tragedi itu terjadi, tenggelamnya sang Kapal Impian. Ia mendekatkan tubuhnya pada pemandangan itu. Ia melongokkan kepalanya ke bawah. Di sekitarnya masih hitam dan gelap, tapi di hadapannya terhampar lautan luas dan kapal Titanic yang telah tertelan laut setengahnya.

'Apa maksudnya ini semua? Kenapa aku bisa ada di sini?' batin Alois bingung.

Tak sengaja, ia menangkap sesosok pria yang begitu familiar di matanya. Pria itu nampak kesusahan berenang lantaran tubuhnya yang gendut.

"Paman!" panggilnya setengah berteriak. Tapi si paman tidak mendengar. Ia hanya terlihat berteriak-teriak minta tolong. Bagian itu seperti di zoom untuknya. Ia bagaikan melihat film di hadapannya. Ia baru sadar, kalau pamannya itu berenang tepat di bawah buritan yang menukik karena berat sebelah. Dan ia juga baru akan menyadari, kalau buritan itu akan patah seperti yang ia lihat kemarin.

"Paman!" teriaknya. Dan benar saja, kapal akhirnya membelah. Alois terus meneriaki pamannya itu, tapi si paman tidak mendengar. Percuma, Alois. kau di sini tidak nyata. Alois sudah panik bukan dan sedetik kemudian, buritan jatuh dan menimpa manusia-manusia di bawahnya, termasuk paman Alois. Alois hanya bisa berteriak menyebut nama pamannya dengan perasaan terpukul dan kecewa. Hatinya hancur melihat kematian pamannya yang ironis itu.

Air mata bergenang di pelupuk matanya. Tapi, pemandangan lain buru-buru ingin memperlihatkan diri. Kini, matanya menangkap pria bermata emas tengah berenang menjauh dari tubuh kapal. Tapi, sebuah penampakan yang mengerikan terjadi. Sebuah cerobong asap yang besar dan kokoh tiba-tiba tumbang dan menimpanya.

"Claudeee!" pekik Alois sehingga suaranya serak. Alois lemas seketika melihatnya. Ia jatuh terduduk di udara, melihat kejadian-kejadian ironis yang menimpa kerabatnya.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" gumamnya tidak percaya. Tapi, sesaat kemudian, isakan pertama melompat keluar dari mulutnya. Air mata meleleh membasahi pipi. Tangisnya pun pecah.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIIINN!"

"Tidak mungkin…"

"Alois…?"

"Tidak mungkin!" seru Alois sambil bergerak gelisah.

"Alois! Bangunlah. Kau tak apa-apa?"

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIIIN!" sontak Alois pun terbangun. Napasnya terengah-engah. Peluh berleleran melewati pelipisnya. Ia berusaha menelan ludah yang rasanya seperti menelan batu.

"Alois…? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Ciel yang ternyata sedari tadi berusaha membangunkan Alois yang terus saja bergumam tak jelas. Alois hanya menatap tembok kamar Ciel sambil mengatur napas.

"Kau… mimpi buruk?" tanya Ciel lagi. Mendengar pertanyaan sahabatnya, Alois menoleh perlahan. Wajahnya nampak tidak tenang. Ia pun mengangguk canggung.

"Aku… bermimpi… Paman dan Claude meninggal dalam tragedi kemarin..." Jelas Alois putus-putus.

"Benarkah itu?" Ciel agak tersentak. Tapi, ia pun berusaha menenangkan diri. "tenanglah… itu hanya mimpi. Bukan hal yang sebenarnya…" katanya sambil mengambil handuk kecil dan mengusap keringat Alois yang sebesar jagung-jagung itu.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar bunyi pintu diketuk.

TOK, TOK, TOK!

Ciel menoleh cepat, dan mendapati pintu terbuka.

"Ah! Anda sudah bangun rupanya." Dari balik pintu muncullah pria bermata merah.

"Sebastian?" panggil Ciel. Sebastian membungkuk, meminta izin untuk masuk lebih ke dalam. Tapi kemudian, matanya melirik ke arah Alois.

"Lho? Ada apa dengan Tuan Alois?" tanyanya.

"Dia… baru saja bangun dari mimpi buruknya." Jelas Ciel.

"Mimpi buruk?" Sebastian menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "apa… yang terjadi?" Sebastian mendorong meja saji yang di atasnya terdapat dua cangkir porselen beseta tekonya. Ia pun menuangkan teh susu dari teko ke dalam dua cangkir tersebut.

"Alois bermimpi… Paman dan butlernya meninggal saat tragedi kemarin." Kata Ciel sambil memandangi Alois dengan tatapan nanar. Mendengar itu, mata Sebastian terbelalak.

"Apa? Benarkah itu, Tuan Alois?" tanya Sebastian antusias. Pemuda yang ditanyai hanya bisa mengangguk lemas.

"Kalau begitu… lebih baik minum dulu teh susu ini agar perasaan anda menjadi lebih tenang, Tuan Alois." Sebastian pun menyondorkan secangkir teh susu kepada Alois, kemudian kepada Ciel. Alois menoleh lemah dan menerima sondoran cangkir tersebut, lalu meminumnya perlahan.

"Teh susu buatanmu selalu enak, seperti biasanya, Sebastian." Puji Ciel sambil menyunggingkan senyum khasnya.

"Terimakasih atas pujiannya, Tuan Muda." Sebastian membungkukkan tubuhnya. Tak sengaja, matanya melirik ke arah Alois yang duduk berselimut di atas ranjang. Cangkir teh susunya ia tampah dengan satu tangan di pangkuannya, dan tangan yang lain memegangi gagangnya. Matanya terlihat kosong menatap ke depan. Sebastian tercenung untuk sesaat.

.

.

"Ohohoho! Sebastian! Kau memang berbakat menjadi koki! Masakanmu selalu saja membuatku ingin tambah!" puji Angelina. "bisa-bisa berat badanku akan naik drastis!" lanjutnya sambil tertawa dan menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Hati-hati, Bibi. Bisa-bisa…. Bibi tidak bisa langsing lagi, lho." Timpal Diana. Ia pun tertawa renyah.

"Mau bagaimana lagi Diana… makanan buatan Sebastian pasti akan membuatku gemuk! Ahahahaha!" Angelina tertawa lagi.

"Lain kali, saya akan membuatkan makanan yang rendah kalori untuk Nyonya…" celetuk Sebastian. Semua pun tertawa.

"Selera humormu tinggi, ya, Sebastian!" Elizabeth menimpali. "iya, kan, Alois?" tanyanya. Tapi, Alois hanya diam. Tangannya hanya memainkan steak sarapannya yang masih setengah dengan garpu. Lizzie tertegun sejenak. Alois akhir-akhir ini jadi banyak diam. Wajahnya juga selalu murung. Mendengar pertanyaan Lizzie yang tidak terjawab, semua mata kini tertuju pada Alois.

"Alois? Ada apa denganmu, sayang?" tanya Diana bersimpati. "kenapa wajahmu murung begitu?" mendengar kakaknya berbicara, Alois pun tercekat.

"Ah! I-iya?" jawabnya canggung.

Diana mendesah. "Alois… ada apa denganmu? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah murung begitu?" Diana mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.

"Ah! Tidak… aku…" Alois memberi jeda. "aku tidak apa-apa! Sungguh!" katanya meyakinkan sambil tersenyum. Tapi, itu hanyalah akting. Ia tahu itu. "ah! Ayo! Kenapa diam? Dimakan lagi sarapannya! Kalian sendiri yang bilang… masakan buatan Sebastian enak, kan? Kenapa diam saja?" Alois pun kembali menusuk daging steaknya dengan semangat dan memasukkannya ke dalam mulut.

"Baiklah kalau kau tak apa-apa... ayo. Kita lanjutkan sarapannya." Seru Diana pada semuanya. Di tengah-tengah mereka semua yang kembali sibuk dengan sarapannya, perlahan gerakan Alois melambat. Wajahnya kini memurung lagi. Ciel yang duduk di pojok diam-diam memperhatikannya.

TING TONG!

Seketika itu, terdengar bel pintu berbunyi.

"Ah! Saya permisi dulu." Sebastian undur diri untuk memeriksa siapa yang datang bertamu sepagi ini.

"Bukakan saja." Kata Angelina sambil memberi isyarat untuk menyuruh Sebastian cepat. Sebatian pun membungkuk dan segera berlalu. Lizzie yang terhenti sejenak dari aktivitasnya menoleh ke arah sebastian dan memeprhatikan punggung pria serba hitam itu menjauh.

.

.

Sebastian berjaln menyusuri lorong-lorong mansion yang besar dan luas ini menuju pintu utama. Sesampainya di depan pintu yang tingginya hampir tiga kali lipatnya itu, ia pun segera membukanya. Seketika, ia mendapati dua orang berpakainan abu-abu dengan memakai topi di kepalanya.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan…" sapa salah satu dari mereka sambil membungkukkan badan. Diikuti oleh temannya di belakang. Sebastian balas membungkuk sambil tersenyum.

"Ada keperluan apa Tuan-Tuan kemari?" tanya Sebastian ramah.

"Saya dengar dari maid keluarga Trancy… kalau Earl Alois Trancy menginap di sini…" kata orang itu. "bisa… saya bertemu dengannya?"

"Ah! Benar. Saya yang memberitahunya kemarin melalui telepon." Sebastian nampak berpikir. "anda… siapa, ya?"

"Ooh… maafkan saya, Tuan butler. Kau… butler Earl Ciel Phantomhive, bukan? Saya adalah awak kapal di kapal penyelamat pada waktu Titanic mengalami kecelakaan. Anda mengingat saya?" jelas si awak kapal itu.

Sebastian mengusap-usap dagu, mencoba mengingat. "Oh! Astaga… maafkan kelancangan saya, Tuan…"

"Tak apa. Kau terlihat sudah baikan dari pada waktu itu, ya…" si awak kapal tertawa.

"Ah! Silahkan masuk dulu." Sebastian terkekeh dan mempersilahkan mereka masuk ke ruang tamu yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari pintu utama. Sepanjang koridor menuju ruang tamu, terpampang pajangan lukisan-lukisan dari pelukis ternama di tembok berwarna krem cerah.

"Silahkan duduk, Tuan-Tuan." Kata Sebastian. "anda… ingin mencari Tuan Alois?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ah! Benar." Kata si awak kapal, mengambil posisi untuk duduk. Begitu juga dengan kawannya. "pada saat mengidentifikasikan nama-nama korban di kapal, saya bertemu dengan Earl Alois Trancy. Beliau meminta saya untuk mencari dua kerabatnya yang hilang, dan bila ketemu, saya diminta untuk memberitahunya."

"Benarkah itu?" Sebastian nampak bersimpati. "lalu… bagaimana? Tuan Alois sudah menunggu kabar ini."

Si awak kapal itu bertatap-tatapan dengan kawannya, kemudian menatap Sebastian lagi. Tatapannya nampak seperti kesulitan untuk menyampaikan kabar yang ternyata telah ditunggu-tunggu.

"Kerabat Earl Alois Trancy… Tuan Arnold Trancy telah ditemukan…" katanya menggantung. "tapi… kondisinya sudah tidak memungkinkan."

"Apa maksud Tuan?" Sebastian mengernyitkan dahinya.

Si awak kapal itu terlihat ragu untuk berkata. Sedikit takut juga dengan ekspresi wajah pria di depannya. "Tuan Arnold Trancy… ditemukan dengan kondisi sudah tak bernyawa." Kata si awak kapal itu akhirnya. Mendengar hal itu, Sebastian nampak tersentak.

"Oh, Tuhan… benarkah itu? Lalu… di mana yang satu lagi?" tanya Sebastian.

"Maksud anda… Tuan Claude Faustus?" si awak kapal balik bertanya. Sebastian mengangguk.

"Beliau… masih menjadi korban hilang." Kata si awak kapal dengan menyesal.

"Oh… begitukah?" Sebastian juga ikut-ikutan menyesali kabar tersebut. "kalau begitu… biar saya sampaikan pada Tuan Alois…"

"Tidak! Jangan. Lebih baik… kau panggilkan Earl Alois Trancy kemari." Si awak kapal memotong.

Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "Earl bilang sendiri padaku… kalau beliau ingin mendengarnya langsung dariku." Kata si awak kapal. Sebastian tercenung sejenak.

"Tidak apa-apakah…?"

"Kuharap begitu…" si awak kapal menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Baiklah, Tuan. Akan saya panggilkan." Sebastian pun dengan berat hati berjalan meninggalkan mereka untuk memanggil Alois ke dalam. Perasaannya sedikit tak tenang. Ia tak yakin bahwa Alois akan baik-baik saja mendengar kabar ini. Aah… ia tidak bisa membayangkan untuk kedepannya. Dengan langkah lebar-lebar, Sebastian pun melangkah menuju tuan berambut pirang itu.

.

.

Alois dan yang lainnya sudah selesai menyantap sarapannya. Kini, dirinya, Ciel dan Lizzie sedang berkumpul di ruang tengah. Lizzie dan Ciel nampak sedang menyusun-nyusun bidak-bidak catur, sedangkan Alois hanya terduduk di bangku dekat jendela sambil melamun, menatap keluar jendela. Wajahnya nampak lesu dan suram. Ia menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan yang ia letakkan di atas kusen jendela bagian bawah.

Lizzie tak sengaja melirik ke arahnya. Melihat ekspresi wajah Alois, ia menjadi iba. Ia bertanya-tanya ada apa dengannya. Baru saja ia mendengar cerita dari Ciel kalau sepagi tadi, Alois mimpi buruk tentang paman dan butlernya. Lizzie termangu mengetahuinya. Ia tahu, mereka adalah kerabat yang paling dirindukan oleh Alois, karena ia hanya memiliki mereka setelah ayahnya meninggal dunia.

"Alois…" sesaat gadis berkuncir dua itu akan memanggil nama Alois, tiba-tiba, pintu ruang tengah diketuk.

TOK, TOK, TOK!

"Permisi, Tuan-Tuan dan Nona…"

"Ah! Sebastian?" mendengar suara dari ambang pintu, Lizzie pun menoleh.

"Sebastian. Ada apa?" tanya Ciel. Dari jendela, Alois pun ikut menoleh.

"Ada tamu… yang mencari anda, Tuan Alois…" kata Sebastian sambil memandang ke arah Alois yang berada di seberangnya.

"Aku?" tanyanya sambil menunjukki diri sendiri. Seketika itu, Lizzie dan Ciel ikut menatapnya.

"Siapa?"

"Mereka… awak kapal yang anda mintai untuk mencari paman dan butler anda." Jelas Sebastian sambil menyilangkan satu tangannya di dada dan membungkuk. Mendengar itu, Alois langsung sumringah.

"Benarkah?" serunya. Ciel tercekat. Ia merasa lega. Di bibirnya tersungging senyum puas. Akhirnya kabar datang juga. Ia lelah melihat sahabatnya itu murung terus di depannya.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" Alois menghampiri Sebastian dengan wajah yang berbinar-binar. "Paman dan Claude selamat?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Alois yang antusias dan penuh rasa gembira itu, Sebastian tak tega untuk memberitahukan hal yang sebenarnya. Ia miris melihat eskpresi wajah Alois yang sekarang, dan membayangkannya untuk sesaat sesudah ia mendengar kabar buruk itu langsung dari sumbernya.

"Anda diminta untuk menemui beliau di ruang tamu." Sebastian berpaling dan mempersilahkan Alois keluar. Alois berlari dengan langkah yang begitu ringan. Rasa penasaran membuncah di dadanya.

"Alois! tunggu aku!" Lizzie mengikutinya di belakang dengan berlari-lari kecil, sedangkan Ciel masih berada di ruang tengah. Ia hanya berjalan santai. Ia melirik ke arah Sebastian, seakan bertanya akan kejelasan kabar tersebut.

"Bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Ciel lirih. Namun, Sebastian menggeleng dengan kecewa.

"Tuan Arnold Trancy sudah ditemukan. Tapi… kondisinya sudah tak bernyawa." Kata Sebastian. "sedangkan butlernya… masih menjadi korban hilang, Tuan." Ciel tersentak. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sedih dan kecewa. Ia pun berpaling dan menundukkan kepalanya. Dengan satu isyarat dari butlernya itu, ia menyadari… bahwa paman Alois dan butlernya tidak terselamatkan.

'Apakah… mimpi buruk Alois manjadi kenyataan?'

.

.

Alois berlari menyusuri koridor diikuti Lizzie di belakangnya. Di belakang sendiri, Sebastian dan Ciel mengikutinya sambil berjalan.

"Eh, Alois? kenapa kau lari-lari di dalam rumah?" tiba-tiba di persimpangan koridor, Diana muncul.

"Kakak! Hari ini adalah hari yang kutunggu-tunggu!" kata Alois bersemangat.

"Hari ini? Ada apa?" Diana nampak tidak mengerti.

"Hari ini… awak kapal di kapal penyelamat datang kemari untuk memberitahukan kabar Paman dan butlernya." Jelas Lizzie.

Diana langsung tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Kabar tentang Paman dan Claude?" Alois mengangguk cepat.

"Aku diminta untuk menemuinya di ruang tamu. Kakak harus mendengarnya juga!" Alois pun menarik tangan halus kakak angkatnya itu. Mereka bertiga pun kembali berlari-lari kecil menuju ruang tamu, sedangkan Ciel terdiam jauh di belakang. Ia menatap punggung sahabatnya itu nanar.

Sesampainya di ruang tamu, Alois tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah cerianya. Dua awak kapal pun segera berdiri mengetahui si tuan telah tiba. Mereka mengangguk dan entah kenapa, tingkah lakunya menjadi canggung. Mereka bingung untuk menyampaikan kabar… err… kabar buruk ini.

"Selamat pagi, Earl Alois Trancy." Sapa salah satu awak kapal sambil membungkuk. Mereka nampak merasa bersalah saat melihat wajah ceria Alois.

"Selamat pagi!" jawab Alois riang.

"Eh? Kenapa semuanya berkumpul di sini?" tanya seseorang yang tak sengaja lewat.

"Bibi An?" Ciel menoleh. Diikuti dengan yang lainnya.

"Ah! Nyonya Burnet. Selamat pagi." Sapa si awak kapal refleks.

"Ah… kalian berdua bukannya para awak kapal penyelamat itu?" tanya Angelina. Ia nampak bertanya-tanya mengapa mereka kemari.

"Mereka kemari membawa kabar tentang Paman dan butler saya, Bibi." Jelas Diana. Angelina hanya bisa berhoho ria.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu." kata Angelina sambil mengelus dada.

"Jadi… bagaimana kabar mereka… Paman awak kapal?" tanya Alois seketika. Si dua awak kapal, Ciel dan Sebastian segera tercekat. Mereka saling berpandang-pandangan. Melihat itu, Alois, Lizzie, Bibi Angelina dan Diana nampak bertanya-tanya. Entah kenapa, Angelina dan Diana merasa tidak enak.

"Lho? Kenapa malah berpandang-pandangan begitu? Ayo, lekas beritahu aku!" Alois nampak tidak sabar. Di belakang, Ciel nampak cemas.

"Alois… sabarlah dulu…" katanya. Alois menyipitkan kedua matanya curiga.

"Atau jangan-jangan… ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?" potong Alois tiba-tiba. Mendengar itu, Diana menoleh. Ia nampak kaget. Ia meremas-remas tangannya di bawah dagu, berharap tidak ada kabar buruk yang keluar dari mulut awak kapal itu.

"Bu-bukan begitu…" sangkal si awak kapal. Melihat orang-orang di sekelilingnya tegang, ia menjadi lebih berat untuk mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya. Berat sekali! Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi, ia sudah dipesan untuk menyampaikan kabar ini. Buruk maupun bahagia. Dengan berat hati, ia menelan ludah dan segera mengatakannya.

"Tu-Tuan Arnold Trancy… sudah kami temukan…" katanya menggantung. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Sedangkan orang-orang di depannya tengah menunggu kalimat selanjutnya yang akan ia keluarkan dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

"Tuan Arnold Trancy sudah kami temukan… tapi… keadaannya sudah tak bernyawa." Kata si awak kapal akhirnya. Mendengar itu, Alois dan Diana nampak tercekat. Nafas mereka seakan berhenti sejenak.

"Sedangkan Tuan Claude Faustus… masih menjadi korban hilang…" lanjut awak kapal penuh sesal. Mendengar semua kalimat si awak kapal telah dilontarkan seluruhnya, Diana tiba-tiba melemas. Ia terhuyung ke samping, tapi berhasil di cegah oleh Angelina.

"Diana!" pekik Angelina. Serentak Sebastian, Ciel dan Lizzie menoleh ke arah Diana. Nafas Diana nampak terputus-putus, tubuhnya dingin dan gemetaran. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk matanya. Ia menangis tertahan di pelukan Angelina. Melihat Diana sudah diatasi oleh Bibinya dan Maylene yang kebetulan lewat, Ciel segera menoleh ke arah sahabatnya yang nampak terpaku. Ia menyesali apa yang dikatakan awak kapal barusan.

Alois nampak terbelalak tak percaya. Tangannya gemetaran, dan berusaha ia kepal-kepalkan. Bibirnya bergetar. Keringat dingin tiba-tiba merembes melalui pori-pori kulitnya. Ia begitu syok dibuatnya. Ciel khawatir mengetahuinya.

"Alois…" Tapi tiba-tiba, Alois menyunggingkan seulas senyum. Senyum yang terlihat seperti tidak mempercayai kabar ini. Kepalanya digelengkan dengan canggung.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" lirihnya. "Ini tidak mungkin…" Di sampingnya, Lizzie menitikkan air mata.

"Alois…" katanya sambil menggenggam tangan Alois.

Sang awak kapal menatap Alois iba. Ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tugasnya hanyalah menyampaikan kabar.

"Maafkan saya… Earl…" begitulah kalimat yang diucapkan si awak kapal, dan berhasil membuat perasaan Alois menjadi hancur lebur. Tubuhnya melemas dan ia jatuh terduduk.

"Alois!" seru Ciel, cekatan menahan Alois agar tidak jatuh secara tiba-tiba. Sedangkan Lizzie hanya bisa menangis.

"Ini tidak mungkin…" gumam Alois. Ia teringat akan mimpi buruknya semalam. Apakah mimpinya semalam… malah menjadi kenyataan? Sungguh ironis. Mengingat itu, ia mulai terisak. Air matanya menetes satu per satu melewati pipinya. Ia terpuruk dalam posisinya. Ia malah sesunggukkan.

"Alois…" Ciel menyamai Alois yang tengah terduduk di lantai dan mengelus pundak sahabatnya itu. perasannya sakit melihat sahabatnya itu menangis.

"Paman… dan Claude…" kata Alois terbata-bata. Ciel mencoba menenangkan Alois. "ini tidak mungkin…!" seketika itu, tangis Alois pun pecah. Ia menjatuhkan tubuhnya di pelukan Ciel. Ia tak tahu harus bersandar pada siapa lagi selain pada sahabatnya. Alois pun menangis sejadi-jadinya, membuat seluruh ruangan dipenuhi suara tangisnya. Ciel hanya bisa memeluk erat tubuh ringkih sahabatnya itu dan berusaha membuatnya tenang, walaupun ia juga terkena imbasnya. Setetes air mata mengalir di pipinya. Ia memendamkan wajah Alois di pundaknya. Tangannya mengelus-elus lembut rambut pirang pemuda berumur 15 tahun itu.

Pagi yang nampak cerah itu terlihat kontras dengan suasana pilu di ruang tamu kediaman Phantomhive. Teringat bagaimana tragedi itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba, dan merenggut banyak nyawa manusia. Teringat bagaimana perjuangan Alois mencari paman dan butlernya yang ternyata kini sudah tiada. Ciel benar-benar ingat kata-kata Alois malam itu.

'Aku… sangat iri padamu. Kau masih bisa bersama keluarga yang kau sayangi, yang akan setia menemanimu. Sementara aku tidak.'

Mengingat itu, Ciel jadi sangat merasa bersalah. Kenapa hal ini terjadi begitu saja? Ia pun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Alois. Sementara Alois masih sibuk menangis.

'Akankah… mimpi buruk ini bisa cepat berlalu?'

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Aduuuhh… *ambil tissue* *SROOOTT!* *digampar* gak nyangka bakal begini jalan ceritanya. Saia yang nulis aja sampai gimana… gitu rasanya. Sambil ditemani lagu-lagu yang berkesan slow dan menyedihkan… uhuhuhuhu… *nangis sendiri* *ditabok*

Okeeh~ sekian dulu chap 2 ini. Kita lanjutkan di lain waktu. Maaf kalau ada tulisan yang kurang berkenan atau buruk (maksudnya typo). Mohon riview dan sarannya… arigato gozaimasu… *SROOTT!*

Yunoki Trancy ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Akhirnya apdet juga. Sebenernya saia udah bikin ni lanjutan fic. tapi baru apdet sekarang. Hehehe. Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Pichipichi-pit**: Makasih ripiuwnya. Iya. Ini sekuelnya. Maaf baru kebales di sini. ^^

**Sara Hikari**: Arigato ripiuwnya! Yap! Mimpinya saia bikin jadi nyata! *ketawa nista* he? Masa' siy jd angst? Ya sudahlah. Hehehe.

**maria yuki hagisa**: Makasih ripiuwnya. Astaga… sampek nangis segala. Tapi gpp. Maklum. Semoga kamu suka. ^^

**Mutankinoko**: Makasih ripiuwnya. Okeh! Saia berhasil membuat dua org nangis di fic ini ==. Hehe… semoga kamu suka! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 3: Funeral and Hot Chocolate**

Pagi ini langit begitu kelabu. Udara dingin menyelimuti. Bunyi dentangan lonceng gereja memekakan telinga. Dentangannya terdengar ganjil, begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya. Menyiratkan kedukaan yang mendalam.

Sebuah gereja yang cukup megah di tengah kota berubah menjadi tempat yang memilukan. Gereja dengan segala fasilitas dan hiasan-hiasan mewah yang memenuhi langit-langit dan altarnya terlihat mencekam. Hanya terdengar rintihan tangis yang dapat membuat hati siapapun teriris.

Di dalam gereja itu hanya terlihat warna hitam yang kelam. Semua orang berpakaian hitam pekat, membuat mata serasa ngeri melihatnya. Kau tahu kenapa? Ya. Hari ini, di gereja ini akan diadakan upacara pemakaman, upacara mewah di akhir kehidupan. Para pelayat duduk di kursi-kursi yang sudah disediakan. Kebanyakan dari mereka berwajah lesu dan sedih. Tak urung juga mereka menangis. Hari ini, Arnold Trancy, paman angkat dari Alois akan dimakamkan. Ia ditidurkan di dalam peti berwarna putih bersih berpelitur indah, yang di dalamnya sudah dihiasi bunga lily berwarna puitih dengan corak bintik-bintik merah muda di tengah-tengah kelopak dalamnya. Tubuhnya telah kaku dan memucat, matanya terpejam untuk selamanya.

"Pamaan! Jangan tinggalkan akuu!" Alois terus menangisi kepergian pamannya. Sedari jenazah sang paman diserahkan kepada pihaknya, ia tak jua berhenti mennagis hingga saat ini. ia sudah lupa bagaimana caranya mengehentikan tangisnya sejak saat itu. Ia berlutut di depan peti sang paman dan menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil memeluk tubuh pamannya yang sudah mendingin itu. Tangisnya yang pilu menular siapapun yang mendengarnya.

"Alois aku mohon… tabahlah…" Ciel tak henti-hentinya menenangkan tubuh ringkih yang tengah berguncang hebat itu. Walaupun ia tahu, ia juga ikut menikitikkan air mata. Dadanya sesak melihat sahabatnya itu terus-terusan terpuruk dalam kesedihannya. Ciel berusaha menjauhkan tubuh Alois dari peti itu menuju tempat duduk. Tapi ia tak bisa. Alois bersikeras untuk terus berada di sisi pamannya. Mulutnya bergerak-gerak dan bergetar, meneriakan nama pria paruh baya yang tertidur di hadapannya.

Di tempat yang agak jauh darinya, Diana dan Angelina berdiri. Mereka memandangi pria berambut putih dan pemuda berambut pirang itu dengan tatapan pedih. Air mata Diana berjatuhan. Ia menangis dalam diam. Ia tak ingin berlarut-larut dalam kesedihan. Itu sudah prinsipnya. Sesedih apapun dia, sebisa mungkin ia tidak mau terlihat berlebihan menangisi kepergian orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ia selalu berusaha tabah menghadapinya. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Angelina yang kini memakai gaun merah marun. Ia tak pernah mengenakan gaun hitam kelam ke acara pemakaman. Tetap bergaun merah, tapi warnanya sedikit gelap. Angelina mengelus kepala Diana dengan sayang. Ia tahu Diana sedang sesunggukkan di pundaknya.

Di seberangnya, berdirilah Sebastian dan Lizzie. Lizzie nampak sesunggukkan sambil membawa setangkai bunga lily. Gaun hitamnya menyentuh lantai keramik gereja. Sebastian berdiri tegak sambil merangkul pundak gadis berambut gelombang itu dalam diam. Ia tidak suka suasana menyedihkan seperti ini. Ia hanya memperhatikan tuan mudanya bersama sahabatnya dan jenazah Arnold Trancy dengan tatapan miris.

"Aku… tidak suka suasana pemakaman…" tiba-tiba Lizzie berkata di tengah-tengah isakannya. Sebastian menoleh.

"Kalau begitu, akan saya antar keluar sebentar…"

"Tidak! Biarkan aku di sini… menemani Ciel dan Alois… walaupun ini terasa berat dan menyesakkan…" Lizzie terisak lagi. Sebastian menatap iba nona di sampingnya itu. Ia pun mengelus pundak Lizzie dengan lembut. Sebastian pun meluruskan pandangannya lagi ke arah tuan muda dan sahabatnya yang masih histeris menangisi kematian pria berambut putih itu.

Tiba-tiba angin bertiup kencang melewati pintu utama dan jendela-jendela gereja yang terbuka. Sebastian tercekat sejenak merasakan deburan angin yang menghantam tubuhnya pelan. Ia menoleh ke arah pintu utama. Seketika itu juga angin berhenti berhembus. Sebastian terdiam menatap lurus ke luar pintu, sementara orang-orang masih serius dengan kegiatannya. Orb merah Sebastian menatap kosong pelataran gereja yang kini banyak dihampiri dedaunan kering yang berserakan. Langit di luar juga mulai gelap, tertutup awan mendung yang tebal.

'Sepertinya… akan turun hujan.' Batin Sebastian.

.

.

Langit berubah menjadi gelap saat jenazah Arnold Trancy keluar dari gereja menuju tanah peristirahatannya yang terakhir. Iringan-iringan hitam mengikutinya di belakangnya. Alois berjalan terhuyung-huyung. Wajahnya sembab dan terlihat lelah. Diana menjadi sandarannya saat ini. Wanita berambut cokelat bergelombang itu kini berada di sisi adik angkatnya. Walaupun hatinya pedih, tapi ia yakin. Ia dapat mengatasinya. Ia sudah mengikhlaskan pamannya pergi untuk selamanya-lamanya. Eyeshadow hitam di bawah kantung matanya terlihat luntur sedikit karena air mata.

Di belakang Ciel, Lizzie dan Sebastian mengikuti. Lizzie tertunduk dan terdiam. air matanya masih bercucuran, tapi tak seberapa dibandingkan yang tadi. Ciel hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan wajah pedih. Sedangkan Sebastian tetap tegak berdiri.

Tak lama kemudian, jenazah yang sudah mendingin itu dikebumikan. Inilah saat-saat terberat bagi keluarga yang ditinggalkan. Alois berlutut di dekat pusara pamannya, dan Diana mencoba menenangkan adiknya yang kembali bersedu-sedan itu. Hingga saatnya sosok wajah nan damai itu habis tertutup timbunan tanah yang basah.

Langit bocor tepat setelah jenazah Arnold selesai dikebumikan. Seakan langit ikut berduka atas kematiannya. Air mata langit membasahi tanah berwarna merah kecokelatan itu hingga tercium aromanya yang khas, membasuh nisan-nisan kuburan yang tertutup debu. Burung-burung yang sedari tadi bercicit-cuit kini telah menghilang, berlindung di bawah rindangnya pepohonan yang ada di sekitar.

Ciel baru menyadari bahwa hujan mulai mengguyur. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya, tak peduli berkali-kali wajahnya ditusuk-tusuk oleh air hujan yang bagaikan jarum itu. ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah kuyup disiram air hujan, menikmati dinginnya hawa yang membuat suasana makin dingin. Ia mengambil napas dan menghembuskannya keras.

'Hujan…' katanya dalam hati.

.

.

Alois masih bertahan di sisi pusara sang paman sementara orang-orang sudah berbondong-bondong pulang. Tangan dinginnya mengelus-elus nisan yang masih baru—yang bertuliskan Rest In Piece 'Arnold Trancy'—dengan perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Wajahnya yang sembab menatap nisan itu dengan ekspresi kecewa dan terluka. Hujan yang masih deras terus menghunjam tubuhnya yang ringkih. Ia tak peduli seberapa basahnya ia sekarang. Tak peduli seberapa kotornya bajunya sekarang karena terkena percikan tanah basah. Ia hanya mengetahui bahwa hari ini adalah hari di mana ia harus mengucapkan 'selamat tinggal' kepada sang paman untuk selama-lamanya. Air hujan menetes satu-satu dari ujung rambut pirangnya yang sudah berat menahan air hujan.

Di jarak yang agak jauh dari Alois, Ciel dan yang lainnya berdiri dengan berlindungkan payung. Menemani kesendirian Alois dari jauh.

"Hujan semakin deras…" Lizzie berkata. "tidakkah sebaikanya kita segera pulang?"

"Itu benar. Biar saya menjemput Tuan Alois…" Sebastian pun mengangkat satu kakinya untuk melangkah menuju tempat Alois.

"Tidak!" tiba-tiba Ciel menggenggam tangan sang butler hitam tersebut. "biar aku saja." Ciel pun akhirnya berjalan menuju tempat sahabatnya dengan membawa payung untuk menaunginya. Melihat Ciel mulai menjauh, Sebastian hanya pasrah. Ia hanya berharap untuk segera pulang dan menyelesaikan pekerjaannya yang masih menunggu di rumah.

Ciel berjalan dengan perlahan menuju tempat Alois berada. Tanah yang mulai becek menghambat langkahnya. Setelah cukup dekat, Ciel berhenti. Ia menatap sahabatnya dengan tataban iba. Ia tak kuat melihat sahabatnya begini terus. Dengan ragu, ia pun mulai melangkah lagi mendekati Alois.

Alois masih terdiam sambil menglus-elus nisan pamannya. Tapi kini, tangan kirinya mulai merambah ke tumpukan tanah yang menimbum jenazah pamannya. Tanah yang begitu dingin dan basah. Hatinya masih terasa perih, tapi entah kenapa air matanya tak mau lagi mengalir. Apakah air matanya sudah mengering? Entahlah.

Ciel pun perlahan menaungi kepala Alois yang sudah basah itu dengan payungnya. Merasa tak ada rintik hujan yang menghunjam kepalanya, Alois tercekat dan menoleh.

"Ciel…?" katanya serak.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanya Ciel dingin. Mendengar pertanyaan Ciel, Alois kembali menatap pusara pamannya dengan canggung.

"Hujan deras sekali. Kita harus segera pulang. Tak tahukah kau betapa basahnya dirimu? Kalau kau tetap seperti ini kau bisa sakit!"

"Aku ingin di sini…" jawab Alois lirih.

"Alois… aku mohon… berdiri dan ayo kita pulang!" pinta Ciel sedikit memaksa. Tapi Alois hanya terdiam. Mendapat perlakuan yang tidak senonoh dari Alois, Ciel mendesah keras dan ikut berjongkok di sisi pusara Arnold Trancy. Tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Mereka hanya saling terdiam sambil menikmati irama hujan. Ciel diam-diam melirik ke arah Alois. Alois begitu membela pamannya yang—ia pasti sudah tahu—yang sudah berkali-kali ingin membunuhnya. Tapi, berhubung Alois sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi, dan sudah terlanjur sayang pada sang paman walaupun sering kali menjahilinya sehingga sang paman marah, ia selalu memaafkan semua perbuatan sang paman walaupun terkadang merasa jengkel dengan peraturan-peraturan konyol yang sang paman buat. Ciel tertegun mengingat hal itu. Kalau dirinya jadi Alois, belum tentu ia sanggup menjadi seperti itu.

Ciel berusaha menyelami mata turquois milik Alois. Mata yang dulu selalu bersinar cerah, kini berubah menjadi redup. Dirinya yang dulu secerah matahari, kini sekelam malam. Mata yang indah dan dalam itu… berbeda dari biasanya. Ciel tak bisa membendung perasaan prihatinnya.

Alois hanya menatap tanah merah dengan tatapan kosong. Tatapan penuh kekecewaan, kesedihan yang begitu dalam, dan keputusasaan. Ujung bibirnya menukik ke bawah, seakan berat untuk ia menariknya ke atas. Tak ada yang bisa mengerti perasaannya. Mungkin…

.

.

Malam turun dengan cepat. Lampu-lampu jalanan telah menyala terang. Suara jangkrik mengudara merdu. Sesekali burung hantu nampak di beberapa ranting pohon dan mengeluarkan suaranya yang angker. Matanya yang bulat hitam benatap tajam sekitar. Bunyi gemericik air mancur memecah keheningan.

Setelah menyelesaikan tumpukan pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya, Ciel yang berbalut kimono tidur berniat menuju kamarnya untuk istirahat. Setelah pulang dari pemakaman paman sahabatnya itu, ia langsung dijejeli pekerjaan di ruang kerjanya. Melihat tumpukan-tumpukan kertas di atas mejanya, wajahnya langsung ciut. Ia mendengus sambil mengerucutkan mulut mungilnya. Yah… beginilah kehidupan seorang penerus keluarga Phantomhive. Waktu senggang hampir tidak ada.

Ciel mengusap kepalanya yang berat dan pening. Suasana rumah sudah remang-remang. Rupanya lilin-lilin sudah dipadamkan. Hanya beberapa lilin-lilin kecil yang dinyalakan di dinding-dinding koridor. Sepi. Semuanya sudah terlelap dalam tidur, pikirnya. Ciel berjalan menuju kamarnya yang agak jauh dari ruang kerjanya. Tangannya membuka kenop pintu. Tak terasa ia mengerjakan tugas yang menumpuk hingga selarut ini. Sedari siang hingga malam, ia lembur. Terkadang Sebastian juga ikut membantunya mengerjakan tumpukan-tumpukan kertas menjemukan itu. Tiba-tiba, pikirannya melayang. Ia teringat Alois yang sedari pulang dari pemakaman terus saja menyendiri. Ia ingin sekali menemani kesendirian sahabatnya itu. Tapi apa daya. Pekerjaan menumpuk! Huh!

"Alois pasti sudah tidur." Gumamnya agak menyesal. Menyesal karena meninggalkan Alois yang sedang berduka sendirian.

Ciel membuka pintu kamarnya perlahan.

"Alois… kau sudah tidur?" panggilnya. Tak ada yang menjawab. Ciel pun membentangkan pintu kamarnya. Seketika itu, ia mengerjap-kerjapkan matanya sejenak. Ia melihat ke sekitar kamarnya. Kosong!

'Alois… tak ada di kamar?' tanyanya dalam hati.

Ciel berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang remang-remang. Ia membuka pintu-pintu ruangan lain yang ia temukan. Tak ada Alois. Akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu. Kebetulan, ia melihat Maylene melintas.

"Maylene!" panggilnya serambi menuruni tangga.

"Ah! Se-selamat malam… Tuan Muda!" Maylene segera membungkuk.

"Kau…" Ciel mulai berkata. "apa kau melihat Alois…?" tanyanya dengan ekspresi khawatir.

Maylene terdiam. "Eem… Tuan Alois… sepertinya saya melihat beliau di taman…" jawab Maylene sambil mengingat-ingat. Mendengar penjelasan pelayannya itu, Ciel tercekat. Ia segera memutar kepalanya sembilan puluh derajat, melihat jam yang tergantung di dinding. Pukul 23.00 malam!

"Malam-malam begini?" nada bicara Ciel naik satu oktaf. Maylene hanya mengangguk. Ciel berdecak. Ia pun segera menarik tirai jendela. Benar saja. Ia mendapati sahabatnya sedang duduk terpekur di bangku taman. Wajahnya nampak sendu. Melihat itu, kegusaran Ciel mereda. Ia tertegun.

"Maylene…" panggil Ciel tanpa berpaling ke arah Maylene. "bisa buatkan… dua cangkir cokelat panas?" pintanya dengan nada lembut. Mendengar permintaan Ciel, Maylene segera sigap.

"Yes, My Lord!" Malene segera menuju dapur, meninggalkan Ciel yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela. Ia mendesah dan menutup tirai jendela. Tangannya menyambar sebuah coat berwarna ungu di gantungan topi dan jaket yang berada tak jauh darinya. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu samping.

.

.

Alois terduduk di atas bangku taman. Wajah sendu dan sedihnya terpantul di permukaan air kolam. Seharian ini, ia sudah terbiasa melihat wajahnya yang tak kunjung tersenyum itu. Ia tak berniat berkumpul ramai-ramai, membaca buku di perpustakaan milik Ciel, atau sekedar bermain catur dengan Lizzie. Ia hanya ingin sendiri. Sendiri meratapi nasib. Entah sudah berapa kali ia menumpahkan air mata seharian ini. Ia sadar bahwa wajahnya kini benar-benar sembab. Ia menatap bayangan wajahnya di permukaan air kolam yang tenang. Kemudian ia menutup kedua matanya khidmat dan mendesah.

Ciel memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut pirang itu dari jarak yang tidak begitu jauh. Di tangannya sudah tersampir coat berwarna ungu yang biasanya digunakan oleh sahabatnya itu. Perlahan tapi pasti, ia pun mulai mendekati Alois. Ia mengambil posisi duduk di samping pemuda sendu itu tanpa diketahui olehnya. Kedua tangannya menyampirkan coat ungu itu menutupi punggung Alois. Seketika itu, Alois tercekat dan menoleh cepat.

"Ciel…?" mata Alois nampak terbelalak.

"Jangan lupakan coatmu jika kau keluar rumah." Kata Ciel. "udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatanmu…" mendengar perkataan dan melihat ekspresi Ciel yang begitu khawatir, Alois tertegun. Matanya yang tadi sempat terbelalak, perlahan surut. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke arah kolam. Ia menatap air kolam dengan tatapan pedih. Satu tangannya meremat lengan coatnya.

Perlahan, Alois menengadahkan kepalanya. "Kau lihat? Malam ini sungguh mencekam. Tak ada bintang gemerlapan… juga tak ada bulan yang menemani." Alois menarik ujung bibirnya naik. "sama seperti suasana hatiku saat ini." Ciel hanya terdiam.

"Aku kini tinggal sendirian. Tak ada yang menemani di sampingku…" hati Ciel terasa ditusuk-tusuk mendengar kata-kata barusan. Ia menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan iba.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu, Al…" Ciel mengerti perasaan Alois yang kini sedang putus asa. Maka dari itu ia selalu beranggapan bahwa ia sendirian. Padahal… ia masih mempunyai Ciel.

"Aah… iya. Aku baru ingat." Kata Alois sambil menoleh ke arah Ciel sambil menyimpulkan senyum palsu. "aku sudah lama tinggal di sini. Aku harus segera pulang. Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Ciel menatap Alois dengan tatapan bersalah. Ia diam sejenak memperhatikan wajah ceria Alois yang palsu itu. Ia tahu Alois berusah menyembunyikan kesedihannya.

"Tidak, Al… kau boleh tinggal di sini kapaknpun kau mau." Kata Ciel. "atau setidaknya… hingga perasaanmu merasa baikan."

Alois menatap Ciel yang ada di hadapannya. Wajahnya terlihat sedih. Ia pun kembali menatap permukaan air kolam.

"Permisi Tuan Muda…" tiba-tiba Maylene datang sambil membawa nampan yang ditumpangi dua buah cangkir porselen. "maaf lama menunggu." Katanya sambil menurunkan kedua cangkir tersebut ke atas meja taman.

"Terimakasih Maylene." Kata Ciel singkat. Mendengar itu, Maylene tertegun sejenak, lalu ia pun undur diri. Ciel menoleh ke arah Alois yang tengah menunduk menatap bayanganya di permukaan air kolam dengan wajah terluka. Ciel hanya bisa mendesah sambil memejamkan mata. Ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa supaya sahabatnya itu tersenyum lagi.

"Minumlah ini." Ciel mengambil secangkir cokelat panas dan memberikannya pada Alois. "cokelat panas ini akan membuat tubuhmu lebih hangat…" dengan ragu, Alois pun menoleh. Lambat sekali. Seakan kepalanya terasa berat untuk ia putar. Ia menatap cangkir porselen dan Ciel secara bergantian. Sorot matanya terlihat lemah redup. Membuat Ciel miris melihatnya. Mengetahui Alois sedikit ragu, Ciel menganggukkan kepalanya agar Alois mau menerima secangkir cokelat panas sondorannya. Perlahan tapi pasti, Alois pun menerimanya. Melihat tangan pucat Alois menggenggam cangkir dan membawanya ke atas pangkuannya, Ciel merasa lega. Ia menyimpulkan senyum tipis di bibirnya. Kemudian, ia mengambil secangkir cokelat panas untuk dirinya sendiri.

Alois nampak terdiam. Mata biru mudanya menatap pekatnya cokelat panas di dalam cangkirnya. Awalnya ia menatapnya dengan tatapan sedih, tapi kemudian tatapannya berubah menjadi benci. Ia benci dengan cokelat panas. Cokelat panas mengingatkan kenangan-kenangan indah yang menyedihkan. Cokelat panas hanya akan membuatnya lebih sedih dari pada membuatnya tersenyum. Alois pun merapatkan kedua belah bibir ranumnya. Bibir itu nampak gemetar menahan emosinya yang meluap.

"Aku benci cokelat panas." Geramnya. Hampir seperti bergumam. Mendengar itu, Ciel tercekat dan menoleh. Ia yang baru saja meneguk cokelat panasnya pun terpaksa berhenti. Ciel mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa… maksudmu?" tanyanya tak mengerti. Ciel meletakkan cangkirnya di meja taman, dengan masih menatap ke arah Alois. Alois melirik ke arah Ciel yang nampak kebingungan itu. Perasaanya bergejolak, dadanya pun terasa makin sakit.

"Cokelat panas…" kata Alois tertahan dengan nada yang gemetar. "cokelat panas mengingatkanku pada… sesuatu yang ingin aku lupakan…" jelasnya susah payah. Ciel sabar mendengarkan.

"Cokelat panas… mengingatkanku akan kenangan…" Alois menelan ludah yang rasanya seperti menelan sebongkah batu. "kenangan Ayah… dan orang-orang yang ingin melenyapkanku… seperti halnya Paman."

Ciel tercekat mendengarnya. "Melenyapkan?" Alois pun terkekeh. Tapi kekehannya terdengar tak wajar.

"Ironis sekali kehidupanku ini…" kata Alois tiba-tiba. Bulu kuduk Ciel entah kenapa terasa menegang mendengar nada bicara dan melihat ekspresi Alois saat itu. Tapi, setelah Alois menampakkan sisi mengerikannya, ia kembali melemah. Wajahnya kembali lesu dan suram seperti sedia kala.

"Kau tahu…? Saat aku masih berumur tujuh tahun… Ayah suka membuatkanku secangkir cokelat hangat… dan bercerita macam-macam tentang berbagai hal…" pandangan Alois lurus ke depan. Menerawang. "aku sungguh merindukan pelukannya…" rasa rindu yang begitu dalam menyeruak masuk di benak Alois. Ciel hanya diam dan mendengarkan curahan hati sahabatnya itu dengan simpati.

"Ayah… selalu membuatnya sendiri. Ia tak pernah mau menerima tawaran Claude untuk membuatkannya…" lanjut Alois. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Ciel menatap kedua mata Alois yang nampak berkaca-kaca. Hatinya sakit melihatnya terus menumpahkan air mata seperti itu.

"Sampai akhirnya…" Alois mengambil napas. "dua tahun yang lalu… Ayah meninggal karena kecelakaan. Itu membuatku hancur…" Alois mulai terisak. Air matanya yang sedari tadi terbendung, kini berhasil mengalir. Ciel tak sampai hati melihatnya.

"Aku pun dipercaya untuk meneruskan kedudukannya. Seketika itu, Paman merasa iri… aku tak mengerti akan hal itu. Paman merasa tak adil… dan terus menerus melarangku ini-itu… bahkan berusaha untuk membunuhku…!" Alois mulai sesnggukkan. "padahal… aku sangat menyayanginya…" katanya di sela-sela tangisnya. "aku tak mengerti kenapa jadi seperti ini!" Alois menutupi telinganya dengan kedua tangan dan menunduk. Ia frustasi. Air matanya mengalir lebih deras.

Ciel hanya menatap sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan serba salah. Ironis memang. Benar-benar tak terduga. Ia teringat saat ayah dan ibunya pergi meninggalkannya ke surga. Ia juga seperti ini. Tak berdaya dan selalu menyendiri. Dan kini, ia melihat tampilan ulang kisahnya terdahulu pada diri Alois. Sungguh menggelikan… sekaligus menyedihkan. Ciel perlahan menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Alois. tangannya merangkul pundak bidang Alois dan menepuk-nepuknya pelan. Menandakan bahwa ia peduli terhadap Alois. Melihat Alois masih sesunggukkan, perlahan Ciel meletakkan kepala sahabatnya itu dalam dekapannya.

Alois tercekat sesaat. Menyadari dekapan Ciel yang hangat itu penuh dengan perhatian dan kasih sayang, ia pun terenyuh. Tangisnya pun pecah. Ciel sebenarnya tak tega melihat Alois menangis pilu di dalam dekapannya. Tapi, biarlah ia melegakan perasaannya. Alois terus menangis sejadi-jadinya. Suara tangisnya menggema di udara. Ia meremat piyama tidur Ciel. Ciel hanya terdiam sambil mengelus-elus rambut pirang sahabatnya. Ia pun meletakkan dagunya di atas kepala Alois. Tanpa sadar, setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya.

'Harus kau ketahui, Alois… Aku akan selalu ada bersamamu. Jadi… hentikan tangismu…'

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Akhirnya kelar juga chapter 3 yang saia ketik ngebut ini. Lagi ujian praktek, masiiih aja ngeyel bikin fic. Wkwkwkwk… XP

Tapi… kenapa sedikit nyelonong ke shonen ai ya? ==

Oke deh. Segini dulu chapter 3 dan sebagainya ini. Mohon review dan sarannya yah… ^^

Yunoki Trancy ^^


	4. Chapter 4

Akhirnya apdet! *nari gaje*

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Sara Hikari**: Khamsa hamnida buat reviewnya! Saia amati pasti kamu yang duluan ngereview. Makasih banget! Emang. Alois emang perlu ditenangin sama Ciel imutku! Makasih ya! XD

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**: Makasih reviewnya. Iya. Saia yang buat aja juga terharu kok. Bingung juga kenapa saia bisa bikin cerita beginian ==. Fic yang STILL bakal apdet secepatnya. Udah jadi kok. Tinggal publish. ^^

**Yukira Adeline**: Arigato for the review! *bener gak tuh bahasanya? ==* hee? Kasian ya? Saia juga *yang bikin aja juga ngerasa kasian* Yosh! Arigato ne!

**Matsumoto Sayaka**: Makasih Rviewnya! ^^ yup! Masa lalunya Alois hampir sama. Betul itu. harus tabah. Ciel selalu bersamamu! *kekekekeke* *PLAK!*

**Mutankinoko**: Makasih Reviewnya yak! ^^ Heee…. Nangis lagi. Jangan cengeng ah! *ngomong gampang! Sendirinya juga sama!* hahaha! Malah suka! == XD. Oke. Makasih. ^^

**Pichipichi-pit**: Makasih reviewnya! Hoee? Nangis aja. Gak ada yang ngelarang. *nyaialah! Yang bikiin aja gimana gitu rasanya* yap! Kamu bener! Coba di filmnya juga begini. Nangis karena kegirangan saia nanti! XD

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 4: I Want You Smi****ling Again **

Sudah hampir seminggu Alois suka menyendiri sejak pamannya meninggal. Ia suka sekali duduk di ruang tengah sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Wajahnya lesu dan tak bersemangat. Atau ia juga suka mengurung diri di kamar. Entah berbuat apa. Ciel dan Lizzie hampir bingung dibuatnya. Bagaimana caranya menghibur pemuda berambut pirang itu. Hal yang dilakukan Alois itu-itu saja. Makan, termenung, sesekali bermain gitar—entah itu asal-asalan atau memang dia bermain sambil menggumamkan lagu, tidur, dan begitu seterusnya. Seakan hidupnya tak memiliki arah dan tujuan.

"Ciel…" panggil Lizzie sambil berbisik. "tak seharusnyakah kita mengajaknya keluar? Hanya untuk sekedar mencari udara segar…" Lizzie melirik Alois yang sedang termenung memandang ke luar jendela di ruang tengah.

Perkataan Lizzie ada benarnya juga. Sudah sekian hari Alois tak pernah keluar rumah. Dia selalu mengurung diri di rumah.

"Tapi, Lizzie… kau tahu, kan? Kemarin kita juga sudah mengajaknya ke luar. Tapi dia menolak." Balas Ciel sambil berbisik. Mendengar itu, Lizzie jadi susah.

"Ayolah… sekali saja. Ajak dia keluar. Kau kan sahabatnya!" desak Lizzie sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Ciel.

"Ck! Lizzie…! Kau juga tahu dia susah sekali dibujuk!" protes Ciel sambil menampik tangan Lizzie. "memangnya… kau yakin akan berhasil?"

Lizzie mengangguk. "Aku yakin. Aku akan mencoba mengajaknya. Tapi kalau dia malas-malasan, kau yang melanjutkan. Aku yakin dia pasti mau di bujuk kalau kau yang membujuk."

Ciel nampak berpikir sejenak.

"Memangnya… kita akan mengajaknya ke mana?" tanya Ciel memastikan. Lizzie terdiam. Ia berpikir sambil mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya ke dagu.

"Oh! Aku tahu!" Lizzie baru saja disinggahi sebuah ide. Ciel jadi penasaran.

"Kau ingat kita pernah ke Diamond Lake? Danau yang terkenal itu." kata Lizzie.

"Uum… sepertinya aku ingat." Ciel menimpali.

"Aku ingin mengajaknya ke sana. Sekalian kita bersampan ria di sana." Kata Lizzie bersemangat. "semoga saja dia berkenan ikut." Lizzie berangan-angan.

"Kita juga ajak kak Diana?" tanya Ciel. Mendengar itu, mata Lizzie melebar.

"Aah! Ide bagus!" seru Lizzie, masih dengan nada bisik-bisik. "walaupun Kak Diana terlihat tegar… tapi kurasa dia juga perlu sedikit hiburan." Lanjut Lizzie. "aku yakin. Di sudut hatinya… pasti dia juga merasa sakit seperti adiknya."

Ciel mengangguk-angguk. Ia pun menoleh ke arah Alois yang nampak membelakanginya. Siluet tubuhnya terlihat sendu terkena sinar matahari.

Ya… semoga saja Alois mau pergi bersamanya… dan bisa tersenyum lagi.

.

.

Dua hari kemudian, rencana yang sudah disusun Ciel dan Lizzie pun terlaksana. Ciel dan Lizzie akan pergi dengan kereta kuda, didampingi oleh Sebastian. Lizzie sudah membujuk Diana dan Alois lebih dulu. Diana dengan senang hati mau ikut sambil berharap hatinya yang terpuruk dapat bangkit lagi. Tapi… Alois tidak. Dia sempat menolak beberapa kali saat Lizzie membujuknya untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Ayolah… ikut bersamaku. Kujamin! Kau pasti senang…" kata Lizzie sambil memohon-mohon malam hari sebelum pergi esok paginya.

"Aku tidak mau!" jawab Alois singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Lizzie. Ia malah sibuk mengamati bintang-bintang di langit hitam dari jendela kamarnya.

Lizzie mengerucutkan bibirnya dengan imut. "Alois… tidak baik kalau kau terus-terusan terpuruk seperti ini… setidaknya keluar rumahlah barang sekali. Kau perlu sinar matahari…" pinta Lizzie dengan nada sedikit merayu. Alois hanya terdiam.

"Ya Alois, ya…" rayu Lizzie. Alois melirik Lizzie malas. Ia sama sekali tak mempedulikan rayuan gadis berambut pirang itu. Mendapatkan perlakuan seperti itu, akhirnya Lizzie menyerah. Ia tahu, ia tak akan pernah berhasil merayu Alois untuk ikut bersamanya.

"Oke… baiklah. Aku mengerti. Kau bisa pertimbangkan malam ini. Kalau kau bersedia, besok siap-siap dan segera naik ke kereta kuda, ya!" Lizzie pun keluar dari kamar Alois. Alois menolehkan kepalanya setelah tubuh Lizzie tertelan pintu. Ia terpaku sejenak pada pintu kamarnya yang tertutup, lalu kembali terpekur pada bintang-bintang sambil bersangga dagu. Matanya sendu menatap bintang-bintang yang berkelip-kelip dengan ceria.

Dan… pagi ini, akhirnya Ciel yang turun tangan. Setelah makan pagi, seperti biasa, Alois kembali duduk termenung di atas sofa yang empuk di ruang tengah. Ciel tak sengaja mendapatinya di sana. Ia hanya bisa mendesah sambil menatapnya lesu. Ciel pun mengambil langkah masuk ke ruang tengah dan menghampiri sahabatnya itu.

"Termenung lagi?" tanya Ciel lembut sambil mengambil posisi duduk di samping kiri Alois yang nampak menghadap ke arah jendela—sedikit membelakangi Ciel. Alois menoleh sedikit ke arah Ciel, lalu kembali menghadap keluar jendela. Kini kepalanya ia baringkan di atas lengan kirinya di kusen jendela, menghadap ke arah kanan. Ciel tersenyum seadanya melihat sahabatnya itu.

"Kau tahu?" Ciel mulai berkata. "kau tahu? Aku lebih suka melihatmu tersenyum. Kau terlihat menyenangkan jika begitu." Ciel berusaha menghibur, sekaligus memberi candaan. "lihat dirimu. Begitu tak berdaya seperti itu." Alois masih terdiam. Mengetahui Alois tak merespon kata-katanya, Ciel pun terpaksa ikut diam. Untuk beberapa saat, suasana menghening.

"Hari ini… aku, Lizzie, Kak Diana dan Sebastian akan pergi keluar." Katanya melepas keheningan. Ciel menatap wajah Alois. "kau ikut, ya?" pintanya dengan nada lembut. Alois menoleh ke kiri sedikit.

"Alois. Keluar rumahlah barang sekali. Hampir seminggu kau terus-terusan mengurung diri di rumah." Ciel menyentuh lengan kiri Alois. Alois tak mempedulikan sahabatnya itu dan kembali menatap keluar jendela. "heii…" Ciel sedikit menggoyang-goyangkan lengan sahabatnya itu.

"Aku tidak mau!" Alois menampik tangan Ciel. Ciel tercekat. Tapi kemudian, ia hanya tersenyum. Membujuk pemuda berumur lima belas tahun di hadapannya ini memang susah belakangan ini. Tidak hanya Lizzie yang merasa kesusahan. Tapi Ciel juga! Ciel pun berpikir untuk mencari bahan lain demi membujuk Alois.

"Apa kau tak merasa sesak? Paru-parumu itu butuh udara segar di luar rumah. Kulitmu juga berubah pucat seminggu terakhir ini." Ciel bersimpati.

"Apa pedulimu?" Jawab Alois singkat tanpa menoleh.

"Bagaimana aku tak peduli padamu kalau kau begini terus. Kau itu sahabatku. Aku harus peduli padamu." Ciel mendesah dan membalikkan tubuh Alois agar menghadapnya secara halus. Alois sendiri juga tak menolak. Ciel menatap kedua mata turquois milik Alois dalam-dalam. Matanya benar-benar tak menyiratkan sinaran apapun. Yang ada hanya kelam dan tidak berdaya. Ciel merasa miris melihatnya.

"Ke mana perginya sinar matamu? Kini berubah kelam seperti ini." kata Ciel. Karena dipandangi Ciel terus, Alois pun membuang pandangannya ke samping. Ciel mengerti apa yang dirasakan sahabatnya. Ia pun menggenggam kedua tangan Alois.

"Bersedih memang boleh, teman… tapi jangan terlalu berlarut-larut. Selain kau merasa lelah, kau juga bisa sakit." Ciel menasehati. "hidup akan terus berjalan. Apakah kau ingin menyia-nyiakan waktumu hanya untuk bersdih?"

Alois menoleh ke arah Ciel lagi. Ekspresi wajahnya terlihat seperti terluka. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Lupakan semua kesedihanmu. Untuk hari ini, aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum. Sekali saja… itu sudah membuat hatiku nyaman. Atau… kalau kau bisa, aku malah ingin melihatmu tertawa lagi seperti dulu." Ciel tersenyum. Tapi senyuman itu tak berakibat baik pada Alois.

"Ikutlah keluar bersamaku. Kita akan bersenang-senang." Kata Ciel. "kau pasti juga ingin bisa tersenyum lagi, kan?"

Alois menunduk. Agak lama. Tapi kemudian, ia mengangguk pelan sekali. Nyaris tak terlihat.

"Kalau begitu, ikut aku." Ajak Ciel. "katu tahu? Kau bakal membusuk kalau terlalu lama di dalam rumah, lho." Ciel bercanda. Alois menengadahkan kepalanya menatap Ciel. Ciel mengangguk untuk memastikan apakah Alois bersedia ikut dengannya atau tidak. Alois nampak ragu. Ia takut rencana Ciel keluar kali ini bukannya membuat ia tersenyum, tapi malah membuatnya lebih sedih atau setidaknya sama saja seperti sekarang. Tapi Ciel tak menyerah. Ia terus meyakinkan sahabatnya itu untuk ikut. Dan setelah sekian menit mempertimbangkan, Alois pun mengangguk. Melihat itu, Ciel merasa lega. Ternyata usahanya tidak sia-sia.

"Baiklah…! Cepat siap-siap. Aku akan menunggumu di kereta." Ciel menepuk pundak Alois, pertanda memberinya semangat. Walaupun tak seberapa.

Ciel pun berlalu menuju keluar. Alois melihat punggung sahabatnya itu menjauh. Ia pun nampak terdiam sebentar, kamudian turun dari sofa dan mulai berjalan menuju kamarnya.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit yang lalu, kereta meninggalkan halaman manor house Phantomhive, dan kini sudah setengah perjalanan menuju Diamond Lake. Selama perjalanan, Alois terus termenung. Ia menoleh ke arah jendela sambil berpangku tangan di kusen jendela. Wajahnya terlihat tak bersemangat. Ciel yang duduk di sampingnya hanya bisa melihatnya dengan tatapan serbasalah.

Lizzie dan Diana malah kebalikannya. Mereka nampak sibuk sendiri. Mereka duduk bersisian, berhadapan dengan Ciel, Alois dan Sebastian yang duduk sebangku. Lizzie menceritakan apa-apa saja yang ia lihat di sekitar. Kereta berjalan melewati jalanan yang di kanan kirinya terdapat pepohonan pinus menjulang tinggi. Begitu asri dan udaranya segar.

"Lizzie… sungguh! Aku baru pertama kali kemari. Kau sungguh tepat memilih tempat untuk rekreasi." Puji Diana.

"Begitukah?" Lizzie malah ber-hehe ria. "kalau begitu syukurlah." Diana dan Lizzie pun tertawa.

"Apakah Nona Diana pernah mendengar nama Diamond Lake?" tanya Sebastian tiba-tiba. Diana terperangah dan menatap Sebastian.

"Oh? Pernah. Aku mendengarnya dari teman Ayah. Tapi… itu sudah lama sekali." Kata Diana. "apa kau tahu? Seperti apa danau tersebut?"

Sebastian tersenyum. "Seperti kata orang. Bila permukaan air danau terkena sinar matahari, air danau tersebut akan berkelip-kelip layaknya sebuah intan. Airnya jernih dan bersih. Kata orang juga, air danau tersebut dapat dipercaya mempercantik kulit wajah."

"Benarkah itu? Aku baru mendengarnya." Diana nampak tertarik dengan cerita-cerita Sebastian.

"Itu benar, Kak. Diamond Lake, danau yang tersembunyi di balik hutan pinus yang sejuk. Pemandangannya juga indah. Kita juga bisa bersampan ria di sana."

"Ooh… aku sudah tak sabar ingin melihatnya langsung…!" rengek Diana tak sabaran. Lizzie, Diana dan Sebastian pun tergelak. Sementara Lizzie dan Diana masih asyik tertawa, Sebastian perlahan terhenti. Ia menoleh ke arah tuan mudanya yang nampak membelakanginya. Ciel nampak memperhatikan sahabatnya dalam-dalam. Melihat ekspresi Ciel dan Alois, Sebastian hanya bisa membuang napas.

Walaupun Alois nampak seperti tak menikmati perjalanan, tapi sebenarnya ia menikmatinya. Hanya saja… kenikmatannya itu tak terdukung oleh ekspresi wajahnya yang sudah terbiasa termenung itu. Matanya memandang sekitar. Sesekali ia menengadahkan kepalanya sedikit demi melihat pohon-pohon pinus yang menjulang tinggi. Sinar matahari tak begitu terik pagi ini. Udara juga sejuk dan menyehatkan. Di dalam hati, Alois membenarkan ajakan Ciel tadi pagi. Memang sesekali mata dan tubuhnya harus dimanjakan seperti ini.

Ciel menggeser posisi duduknya lebih dekat dengan Alois. Ia menyadari tatapan mata Alois yang nampak antusias itu. Walaupun tak begitu terlihat.

"Kau bisa lihat? Pohon-pohon pinus itu." Ciel menunjuk pohon-pohon pinus yang terjejer rapi di pinggir jalan itu. "kau bisa menebak berapa tingginya?"

Alois menoleh ke arah Ciel dalam diam. Matanya menyiratkan rasa penasaran. Ciel tersenyum lebar. "Tinggi mereka bisa mencapai lima belas meter. Atau bahkan lebih, menurutku. Aku tahu dari beberapa buku yang kubaca." Kata Ciel. Mata Alois melebar menatap pohon-pohon pinus itu lagi. Ciel diam memperhatikan tingkah laku Alois. sepertinya… Alois menikmati perjalanan ini walaupun tak tersenyum sekalipun. Walaupun begitu, Ciel merasa senang. Ia masih berharap Alois mau tersenyum hari ini… dan seterusnya.

.

.

Sesampainya di danau, kereta pun berhenti. Lizzie, Diana, Ciel dan Alois pun turun. Sementara Sebastian menurunkan beberapa barang keperluan mereka dengan dibantu oleh kusir. Suasana danau terlihat sedikit lengang karena hari ini bukan hari libur umum. Beberapa orang nampak bersampan ria di tengah-tengah danau yang begitu luasnya. Lizzie dan Diana berbinar-binar melihat pemandangan di sekitar danau.

"Uwaaah! Indahnyaaa!" seru Diana.

"Benar, benar! Sama sekali tak berubah! Masih tetap indah seprti dulu!" timpal Lizzie.

Ciel tersenyum melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya. Benar kata Lizzie. Masih sama seperti saat terakhir ia mengunjungi danau ini bersama bibi Angelina dan keluarga Lizzie beberapa bulan yang lalu.

"Alois. Pemandangan yang indah bukan?" Ciel menoleh ke arah Alois yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Alois memandang ke sekitar. Memang indah. Indah sekali. Ciel merasa puas melihat bahasa wajah Alois. Walaupun bibirnya masih mengkerut, tapi matanya seperti menyiratkan bahwa ia senang sekali berada di sini. Dan tiba-tiba, Alois mengangguk.

"Kau benar. Pemandangan di sini indah." Kata Alois datar. Ciel tercekat mendengar kata-kata itu. Akhirnya… sahabatnya itu berujar juga setelah sekian lama.

"Cieeel!" tiba-tiba terdengar suara gadis memanggil dengan nada cemprengnya yang khas. Ciel langsung menoleh.

"Ayo! Kita naik sampan! Masih ada dua sampan yang tidak dipakai, lho!" Lizzie melambaikan tangan dari jauh. Tepat di bibir danau. Sementara Ciel masih berdiri tak jauh dari kereta. Ciel mengerjap-negerjapkan matanya.

"Ayoo!" seru Lizzie lagi. Ciel melihat Sebastian sudah menuntun Diana untuk naik ke atas sampan, dan berikutnya Lizzie. Ciel pun menoleh ke araj Alois. dan dengan waktu yang bersamaan, Alois juga menoleh ke arahnya. Mereka berpandangan sejenak.

"Eerrm… ada baiknya jika kita bergabung." Kata Ciel canggung. Tapi kemudian, ia menggandeng tangan Alois dan mengajaknya berlari menuju bibir danau. Alois sedikit tercekat karena tangannya di tarik oleh Ciel. Ciel terlihat bersemangat dan ceria sekali. Sama seperti tiga orang di depan sana. Alois menatap Ciel yang nampak membelakanginya. Ciel mengajaknya berlari-lari kecil menuju bibir danau. Rambut kelabunya melambai-lambai seiring langkah yang ia hentak-hentakkan. Alois sedikit terpesona melihatnya. Diam-diam, ia menyunggingkan seulas senyum tipis.

.

.

Lizzie duduk di satu sampan bersama Diana dengan tuntunan Sebastian tentunya. Sebastian nampak mendayung sampan tersebut sambil sesekali menceritakan asal-usul danau. Lizzie yang sudah tahu menjadi tambah tahu, sedangkan Diana yang baru tahu jadi mempunyai tambahan pengetahuan baru.

Di belakang, Ciel dan Alois menyusul. Karena mereka laki-laki, tentu saja mendayung sampan sendiri! Walaupun begitu, Ciel menikmatinya. Kepalanya ia tolehkan ke kana dan ke kiri. Suasana danau yang masih sedikit berkabut membuat suasana menjadi tentram. Hanya terdengar bunyi gemericik air. Ciel terpaku pada pemandangan danau yang terletak di dataran tinggi ini. Bukit-bukit terlihat jauh di sana.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan pemandangan di sini…" kata Ciel tanpa menoleh ke arah Alois. mendengar itu, Alois tetap diam dan sibuk mendayung. Sesekali ia juga memandangi pemandangan di sekitar. Tapi tidak seantusias Ciel dan yang lainnya. Ia justru sedikit gengsi. Tapi, ia tak bisa memungkiri keindahan pemandangan di sini.

Tak terasa, mereka semua sudah berada di tengah-tengah danau. Danau ini begitu luas! Untuk bisa mencapai setidaknya di tengah-tengah danau membutuhkan waktu beberapa menit. Diana asyik melihat pemandangan sekitar dengan teropongnya. Sesekali ia mengajak Lizzie untuk melihat bersama dan bergantian memakai teropong tersebut. Sebastian hanya terdiam sambil mendayung. Melihat gadis-gadis lugu tersebut tertawa-tawa ceria mengundangnya untuk menyimpulkan senyum kecil.

Alois menatap kesamping sambil sesekali meluruskan tunjukkan telunjuk Ciel yang nampak sedang menjelaskan sesuatu lebih jelas padanya. Alois sama sekali tidak bicara saat itu. Ia hanya menjadi pendengar setia. Ciel hari ini sedikit cerewet dan banyak tersenyum kagum. Alois melirik ke arah Ciel diam-diam. Melihat wajah ceria sahabatnya itu, entah kenapa hatinya jadi merasa sejuk. Senyuman Ciel terlihat berbeda dari biasanya. Alois bertanya dalam hati. Apakah ia bisa tersenyum seperti itu lagi?

Alois kembali menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap bukit-bukit yang mengelilingi danau dengan tatapan teduh. Tenang… dan santai. Namun tiba-tiba, ia merasakan sebuah keganjalan. Wajahnya yang tadi terlihat tentram, sekarang sedikit mengkerut. Ia menautkan kedua alisnya. Ia merasa aneh. Satu tangannya kini mulai menjamah bagian belakang tubuhnya. Tunggu! Ia merasa… basah? Ya! Basah. Alois makin mengerutkan alisnya. Bagaimana bisa celana dan coat bagian bawahnya basah? alois pun sedikit gelisah dan berusaha mencari tahu ada apa dengannya.

Ciel tak sengaja melihat tingkah laku Alois yang sedari tadi grasak-grusuk sendiri. Ia merasa heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Tapi Alois tetap diam. Alois pun sedikit mengangkat pantatnya dan meraba celananya. Air! Alois terbelalak. Ia pun berbalik dan menatap tempat yang ia duduki. Tunggu! sampan ini berlubang! Alois tiba-tiba menjadi panik. Sampan ini bisa tenggelam!

"Ada apa?" tanya Ciel lagi. "hei!" Ciel pun mendekat. Tapi sebelum mendekat, Alois sudah berbalik dan berkata dengan suara keras.

"Ciel! Sampan ini berlubang! Airnya masuk dan terus bertambah! Kita bisa tenggelam!" kata Alois tanpa titik. Ia mulai panik. Sementara Ciel hanya bisa ber-'ha?' ria.

"Ap-apa?" nampaknya, Ciel juga mulai panik. Matanya terbelalak. Bagaimana tidak? Ini ditengah-tengah danau, lho!

"Ciel! Kembali! Putar balik! Kita harus segera menuju pinggir danau! Kita bisa tenggelam!" seru Alois. Ia nampak menutupi lubang dengan coatnya sambil bangun dari duduknya. Sampan pun goyang-goyang.

"Alois! Tunggu! Jangan goyang-goyang! Cepat duduk! Kita bisa jatuh ke danau!" Ciel nampak kewalahan.

"Apa kau bilang?" kini Alois malah berdiri dengan lututnya. "cepat dayung balik!"

"Ka-kau gila! Bagaimana bisa aku mendayungnya sendiri!" protes Ciel. Dan terjadilah perang mulut di tengah-tengah kepanikan antara Ciel dan Alois.

Sementara Lizzie dan Diana nampak heran dengan sikap mereka dari kejauhan.

"Ada apa dengan mereka? Kenapa panik seperti itu?" tanya Lizzie.

"Apakah… sampan Tuan Muda berlubang dan kemasukan air, ya?" tiba-tiba Sebastian menyeletuk tanpa merasa bersalah. Mendengar itu, Lizzie dan Diana pun menoleh ke arah butler hitam itu dengan cepat. Matanya terbelalak. Sementara Sebastian melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan heran. Seakan bertanya 'ada yang salah dengan penampilan saya?'. Dasar lelet! Akhirnya beberapa detik kemudian, Sebastian sadar.

"Tuan Muda!"

"Aloiiss!"

"Ciell! Aloiiss!" begitulah teriakan-teriakan mereka setelah menyadari apa yang terjadi.

Sementara itu, Ciel dan Alois masih panik-paniknya.

"Alois! duduk! Kalau kau seperti itu, sampannya bisa oleng!" seru Ciel.

"Kita harus menutup lubangnya! Hei, Ciel! kau harus membantuku!"

"Dasar bodoh! Kalau kau terus bergerak-gerak begitu, kita bisa jatuh ke danau! Kau tak mendengarku, hah?"

"Kau ini! Kita sekarang sedang di ujung tanduk! (?) Kau mau mati?" Alois mendekati Ciel tanpa mempedulikan keseimbangan. Ternyata, penyakit trauma akan Titanic masih membekas di benaknya.

"Alois! Jaga keseimbangan!" teriak Ciel sambil memegangi dayung. Benar-benar di ujung tanduk. Sampan tidak seimbang, air terus saja masuk memenuhi sampan.

"Astaga! Airnya terus bertambah! Bagaimana ini, Ciell!" Alois main menggila. Ia pun berdiri sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Ciel.

"A-Alois!" daan… hal yang dikhawatirkan Ciel pun terjadi. Sampan pun oleng ke kanan, dan mereka jatuh ke danau.

"Waaa!"

BYUURR!

Melihat Ciel dan Alois jatuh (baca= nyebur) ke danau, Lizzie, Diana dan Sebastian sudah kalang kabut.

"Ciel! Alois!" seru Lizzie sambil memegangi pinggiran sampan.

"Tolong mereka, Sebastian! Mereka bisa tenggelam!" Diana segera mendesak Sebastian. Sebasian pun alih-alih bersiap akan terjun. Tapi sesaat sebelum Sebastian terjun, Ciel dan Alois muncul lagi kepermukaan.

"Tolooong!" seru Alois. Sebenarnya dia bisa saja berenang. Tapi karena paniknya, dia lupa untuk berenang. Ciel juga panik karena dia asli tidak bisa berenang.

"Tolong! Uhuk!" Ciel terbatuk-batuk karena kemasukan air. Mereka berkecipak-kecipak sambil meminta tolong dnegan panik. Tapi, sedetik kemudian, mereka menyadari sesuatu dan berhenti berteriak. Mereka merasa kakinya dengan udah menapak di dasar danau. Dan lagi. Setelah mereka mencoba berdiri, air danau ternyata tidak seberapa dalamnya. Hanya sepundak untuk Ciel, dan sedada untuk Alois.

Alois dan Ciel pun diam sambil berpandang-pandangan. Mereka nampak tenang dipermukaan air. Lizzie dan Diana juga ikut diam walaupun khawatir. Sementara Sebastian hanya melihat mereka heran. Dua sahabat itu berpandang-pandangan hingga akhirnya mereka tertawa bersama. Tertawa karena geli atas apa yang mereka lakukan.

"Ahahahaha!" Alois tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat Ciel keheranan. Dari jauh pun Lizzie dan Diana juga keheranan.

"Ahahahaha! Aku tidak tahu. Ternyata danaunya dangkal!" Alois tertawa lagi. Ciel tertegun melihat sahabatnya itu tertawa. Sudah sekian lama ia tidak tertawa selepas itu. diam-diam Ciel tersenyum.

"Kau benar!" kata Ciel. ciel sama sekali tak tertawa. Malah, sebenarnya dia ingin merutuki dirinya sendiri karena sudah panik takut tenggelam di danau yang dangkal ini!

Akhirnya, Sebastian pun datang dan menuntun mereka ke sampan Lizzie dan Diana.

.

.

"Kenapa kau tak bilang kalau air danaunya dangkal!" Ciel pun protes-protes.

"Anda tidak bertanya kepada saya. Bagaimana saya mau menjelaskan." Jawab Sebastian. Mendengar itu, Ciel tertohok.

"Apa?" yang lain pun tertawa.

Tiba-tiba Alois berhenti tertawa dan menatap horor pada Ciel. "Ciel. Acara kecebur tadi bukan rencanamu juga, kan?"

"A-aku… bukan! Aku tidak tahu!" Ciel kelabakan. Melihat Ciel panik, Alois pun tertawa. Diikuti Lizzie dan Diana.

"Baiklah, baiklah… sekarang lebih baik Anda berdua ganti baju. Ini saya ambilkan handuk." Sebastian pun menyetop candaan dan menyerahkan dua lembar handuk. Sementara Diana mengeluarkan beberapa bekal makanan dari keranjang yang terbuat dari anyaman rotan. Tak lama kemudian, Sebastian membantunya. Di sisi lain, Ciel dan Alois mulai mengeringkan badannya—terutama—yang tak tertutup baju dahulu.

Mereka mengeringkan badan mereka dengan seksama. Gerakan mereka sama persis. Dari bagian wajah, mereka menggerakkan tangannya dari bagian jidat, lalu pipi, baru keseluruhannya. Bagian tangan, mereka mengutamakan yang kanan dahulu. Utnuk bagian rambut, mereka mengeringkannya bukan dengan cara yang kasar, tapi pelan-pelan. Lalu turun ke leher, ada sikap yang khas dari mereka berdua yang sama persis. Yaitu memutar leher mereka sambil mengelapnya dengan handuk. Gerakan mereka sama, walaupun belum tentu bersamaan. Melihat itu, Lizzie terlihat heran sekaligus kagum.

"Eeh? Lho, kok?" Lizzie menunjukkan jari telunjuknya. Mendengar suara Lizzie yang naik satu oktaf, Diana dan Sebastian pun menoleh. Mereka pun melihat keadaan yang sama sebelum akhirnya Ciel dan Alois menoleh ke arah Lizzie. Sebastian nampak kagum. Sementara Diana terbelalak.

Ciel dan Alois pun menoleh ke arah Lizzie secara bersamaan.

"Ya?"

"Ada apa?"

Lizzie tercekat saat mereka berdua melihat ke arahnya. "A… itu… kenapa gerakan kalian bisa sama persis?" katanya. Seketika, Ciel dan Alois tidak percaya.

Sementara itu, Diana terus memperhatikan mereka. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya. Atau lebih pas dikatakan khawatir dari pada memperhatikan. Tiba-tiba saja, ia merasakan kekhawatiran yang besar. Bukan khawatir karena Ciel dan Alois seperti terluka atau apa. Tapi… kekhawatiran karena takut. Ya. Ketakutan yang mulai detik ini membuncah lagi setelah sekian lama. Gerakan mereka yang sama itu… mengingatkannya akan masa lalu. Membuat hatinya nyeri. Diana pun menempatkan tangannya di dada dan meremas kerah bajunya.

"Eh?" Ciel dan Alois pun berpandangan. "benarkah itu?" Alois pun menoleh lagi ke arah Lizzie. Lizzie mengangguk.

"Kok bisa, ya? Jarang-jarang, lho ada orang yang gerakannya bisa sama seperti itu." kata Lizzie. Ciel melirik ke arah Alois, lalu menoleh lagi ke arah Lizzie.

"Uum… kata orang-orang, gerakanku saat mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk sama seperti kebiasaan Ibu." Kata Ciel.

"Kalau aku sudah terbiasa seperti ini dari kecil." Timpal Alois. lizzie hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan tak percaya sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya dengan telunjuk.

"Waah… itu jarang terjadi, lho Tuan Muda, Tuan Alois. saya saja sampai heran melihatnya. Yang barusan itu kejadian langka lho. Biasanya… yang mungkin gerakannya bisa sama seperti itu adalah saudara sedarah. Tapi… Anda berdua, kan, hanya sebatas sahabat. Saya kagum melihatnya." Sebastian terkekeh.

"Mungkin… Aku dan Ciel memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama, ya?" Alois tertawa. Diikuti Ciel yang hanya terkekeh. Mau tak mau, Lizzie yang sedari tadi keheranan akhirnya pun ikut tertawa.

Sementara semuanya tertawa, di belakang tak jauh dari mereka terlihat siluet yang nampaknya tak seirama dengan mereka yang memunggunginya. Diana menatap Ciel dan Alois dengan tatapan sedih, takut dan khawatir bercampur menjadi satu. Tak sengaja, Sebastian menoleh ke arah Diana sambil tertawa renyah. Tapi, sesaat kemudian surut saat melihat ekspresi nona berambut cokelat tersebut. Alisnya mengerut. Ia heran dan bertanya-tanya. Ada apa gerangan?

Diana menatap nanar kedua pemuda di depanya yang tengah tertawa-tawa itu. Tak lama kemudian, Diana pun menunduk. Ia mengeratkan satu tangannya yang bebas.

'Jangan sampai kekhawatiranku ini… menjadi kenyataan.'

.

.

To Be Continued

A/N: Hyaaaah! Akhirnya selesai. Daan… tambah lagi masalah, nih, kayaknya ==. Entah kenapa saya kesambet ide seperti ini. Maaf kalau apdetnya lama. Apalagi yang STILL. Harap sabar. Saia sedang membuat kelanjutannya setelah sekian lama saia tingaalkan itu fic. Itu juga atas perhatian para pembaca. *dalem ati: ternyata cerita abal gitu ada juga yang pingin lanjut* *lho?* tapi gak apa. Saia bakal ngelanjutin kok. Tunggu, ya? Sekali lagi maaf banget buat para readers yang menunggu-nunggu kelanjutan fic 'STILL' saia DX.

Akhir kata….

Review? :D


	5. Chapter 5

Akhirnya apdet jugaaa!

Sebelumnya, saia mau berterimakasih kepada:

**Al-chan**: Yee… hahaha…. Gpp. Gak maksa kok. Makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Sara Hikari**: My dear Sara! XD makasi… hehehe. Iya. Aku pingin aja buat mereka konyol gt. Biar ada sedikit humor2nya gt *pdhl aslinya gak bakay bgt bkin humor! Sumpahh!* makasih reviewnya. ^^

**Arlein Uchiha Trancy**: Hai… ketemu lagi. Iya. Alois mati di situ. Makasih reviewnya ya…. ^^

**Matsumoto sayaka**: Makasih reviewnya. Hehehe…. Saia emang gak bakat bikin humor! Sumpah deh! *stres sendiri* Diana? Hehehe…. Baca dulu. Nanti juga tau ^^

**Pichipichi-pit**: Hai…. Makasih reviewnya. Iya kah? Nyesek? Asal jgn kselek *gak nyambung* iya. Saia pengen bikin mereka se-OOC mungkin! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Warning: Typo(s) maybe, OOC banget!

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 5: A Secret**

Dua hari berlalu.

Alois kembali menjalani hari-harinya dengan senyuman. Mengumbar tawa ke seantero mansion Phantomhive. Kepribadiannya yang suka ribut dan manja itu selalu berhasil membuat semua orang tersenyum. Ciel dan Lizzie pun tersenyum melihatnya. Tapi mereka tahu. Masih ada sedikit beban yang ditanggung pemuda berambut pirang itu. beban yang masih membuatnya tegang menunggu. Yaitu Claude yang masih belum ada kabarnya. Tatapannya tiap malam saat menatap bintang seakan berubah menjadi tatapan rindu dan sedih. Ciel dan Lizzie tahu. Alois pasti merindukan butlernya itu. Tapi dibalik itu semua, Alois sudah kembali tegar.

Pagi hari mulai menyambut. Sinar matahari perlahan muncul dan mulai menghangatkan permukaan bumi. Cuaca yang semalam hujan meninggalkan butiran-butiran air hujan yang tertinggal di permukaan dedaunan, berkilau terkena sinaran matahari. Beberapa burung terbang dan hinggap di ranting-ranting pohon, bercengkerama dengan asyiknya, dan terbang lagi dari ranting pohon satu ke ranting pohon yang lain.

Alois berjalan menapaki jalan setapak yang terbuat dari batu-batuan di halaman belakang mansion. Udaranya sejuk dan segar. Alois tersenyum sambil mengirup udara segar itu hingga memenuhi paru-parunnya yang tadinya terasa lembab. Sudah lama rasanya ia tak pernah keluar rumah pagi-pagi begini. Ya… kalian pasti tahu sejak saat pamannya meninggal, Alois selalu mengurung dirinya di dalam mansion.

Alois berjalan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dengan riang. Membuat bagian bawah coat ungunya bergerak-gerak ringan. Melambai-lambaikan helai rambutnya yang halus. Ia memandangi sekitar. Pepohonan dan bunga-bunga terlihat segar pagi ini. halaman yang luas, pikirnya. Di mana-mana selalu ditumbuhi bunga-bunga dengan berbagai jenis dan warna. Mata Alois seakan terbelalak melihat warna-warna yang begitu mencolok dan menggiurkan itu.

Alois menghampiri salah satu gerombolan bunga mawar berwarna putih kebiruan. Ia hendak memetiknya beberapa untuk hiasan kamarnya. Ia merasa kagum dan gemas melihat kelopak-kelopak mereka yang basah akibat hujan semalam. Dengan hati-hati, Alois membungkukkan tubuhnya, menjatuhkan tubuhnya di atas tanah dengan ditopang lutut dan bersiap memetik.

"Hati-hati, Tuan Alois. Durinya tajam." Tiba-tiba seseorang berkata. Alois tercekat dan segera menoleh. Seketika itu, nampaklah seorang pemuda berambut pirang dengan topi jerami yang ia kalungkan di leher. Pemuda itu terlihat tersenyum ramah pada Alois.

"Fi-Finnian?" kata Alois terbata-bata.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Alois…!" sapa Finnian riang. Alois hanya terkekeh heran. Ternyata, ada juga orang yang hampir menyaingi kehiperaktivannya di mansion ini. Finnian, misalnya.

"Tumben…" Finny mulai berkata sambil membungkukkan tubuhnya.

"He?" Alois terlihat bertanya-tanya.

"Tumben Tuan Alois jalan-jalan pagi di halaman belakang?" Finny menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Alois hanya terkekeh.

"Entah kenapa… aku jadi ingin jalan-jalan kemari. Apa lagi… di mansion ini banyak sekali bunga-bunga. Membuat mataku segar." Katanya. "sudah lama aku terus-terusan mengurung diri di dalam, kan?" Alois pun mulai menarik tangkai bunga mawar itu. tapi segera dicegah oleh Finnian.

"Jangan pakai tangan kosong. Nanti bisa tertusuk duri." Finnian pun mengeluarkan gunting bunga dan menggunting beberapa bunga untuk Alois. Alois tertegun sejenak. Tak lama kemudian, Finnian menyerahkan bunga-bunga yang sudah ia hilangkan durinya itu pada Alois.

"Silakan bunganya, Tuan Alois." katanya sambil menyondorkan bunga-bunga itu pada Alois. Ia tersenyum hingga matanya nyaris tenggelam. Alois menerima sondoran bunga itu sambil sedikit terperangah. Ia menatap bunga-bunga ditangannya itu teduh, kemudian perlahan tersenyum lembut.

"Anda tahu?" tiba-tiba Finnian berkata. Kepalanya ia tengadahkan ke atas, menatap birunya langit. "saat Tuan Alois mengalami masa-masa berat beberapa hari yang lalu, saya merasa sedih." Katanya sambil menerawang. Alois terhenyak dan menoleh dari bunganya.

"Suasana yang biasanya ramai dengan suara-suara Anda… tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja. Rasanya… begitu sepi." Lanjut Finnian. Mendengar itu, Alois merasa bersalah. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya sedikit, menatap serbasalah bunga-bunga di dalam genggamannya itu. Finnian menoleh ke arahnya yang nampak murung itu.

"Tapi…" Finnian berlutut dan melingkarkan satu lengannya di pundak Alois. Menepuk-nepuknya pelan. "sekarang saya begitu senang melihat Anda tersenyum lagi. Dan saya berharap… jangan sampai Anda murung lagi seperti beberapa hari yang lalu." Alois tercekat ketika lengan Finnian bertengger di pundaknya. Finnian mendekapnya dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang. Baru kali ini ia merasakan didekap orang lain selain Claude dan Ciel. Finnian menatapnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Seketika itu, senyuman Finnian seakan menular pada Alois sehingga pemuda bermata biru muda itu ikut tersenyum.

"Terimakasih…" kata Alois begitu saja. Finnian pun alih-alih mengajaknya berkeliling halaman dan menawarkan beberapa bunga untuk Alois dengan semangatnya. Lelaki berambut kuning itu memetikkan beberapa bunga dengan jenis yang berbeda dengan cekatan. Alois hanya heran sambil terkekeh-kekeh. Tapi ia juga tak bisa menolaknya karena bunga-bunga di halaman ini benar-benar indah. Dan dalam sekejap, sudah bertengger banyak bunga di pelukannya. Bunga mawar, tulip, lily dan masih banyak lagi.

"Finny…?" tiba-tiba seseorang memanggil. Finnian dan Alois pun menoleh. Nampaklah seorang pemuda sedang terheran-herannya.

"A… Tuan Muda…? Hehehe…" Finnian hanya bisa tersenyum sejadinya sambil mengusap-usap kepala.

"Kau yakin bunga-bunga itu cukup untuk menghias kamar?" kata Ciel sambil menunjuk. Finnian hanya terkekeh-kekeh. Sementara Alois menahan tawa sambil menangkupkan telapak tangannya menutupi mulut.

"Sudahlah… tak apa. Bunga-bunga ini juga sekalian untuk kamarmu saja. Kan bisa?" timpal Alois. Ciel hanya bisa sweatdrop.

"Tapi… sebanyak itu…?" Ciel pucat seketika. Dia membatin, 'bunga-bungaku…' dengan melasnya.

"AH?" Finnian berseru. Wajahnya puct seketika. "Tuan Muda… sa-saya kehilangan kendali… saya tidak sadar bakal memetik bunga-bunga indah itu sebanyak ini…" Finnian nagis-nangis sambil sujud. Alois hanya terkekeh-kekeh heran. Tiba-tiba, Ciel terkesiap.

"Ah, sudahlah. Lupakan." Ciel mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "toh, apa gunanya menanam bunga bila tidak digunakan? Hanya dibiarkan mati begitu saja?" kata Ciel. "Finny! Bawakan bunga-bunga Alois ke dalam! Taruh mereka di vas bunga dan jangan lupa beri air!" Ciel memberi perintah. "Yes, My Lord!" seru Finnian sambil memberi hormat. Setelah itu, segeralah ia meminta tiga per empat dari bunga yang berada di pelukan Alois dengan sopan, lalu membawanya masuk. Alois sedikit tersentak saat bunga-bunga itu diminta, tapi kemudian ia bernapas lega sambil menyimpulkan senyum.

"Ehem!" Ciel berdeham. Seketika itu Alois tersentak. "tumben sekali kau keluar pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Ciel. Alois melirik ke arah Ciel. Ia pun tersenyum sambil menunduk, memperhatikan bunga-bunga di dalam dekapannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri, kan? Sudah lama aku tidak keluar rumah? Kau sendiri yang bilang kalau aku terus-terusan di dalam rumah, tubuhku bisa-bisa membusuk." Ia menengadahkan kepalanya menatap sahabatnya itu. Ciel hanya mendesah sambil menyimpulkan senyum kecil.

"Kau benar…" katanya lembut.

Matahari sudah mulai meninggi. Sinarnya kini mulai menyengat. Burung-burung bercicit-cicit dengan riangnya. Kupu-kupu beterbangan dengan indahnya dari satu tangkai bunga ke tangkai bunga yang lain. Ciel dan Alois tengah duduk bersisian di atas bangku taman yang terbuat dari besi yang permukaannya diukir dengan aneka bentuk bunga dan daun serta bercat warna-warni. Mereka nampak terdiam satu sama lain. Sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri-sendiri, menikmati hangatnya matahari yang menyoroti mereka.

"Ciel…" tiba-tiba, Alois membuka suara. Ciel menolehkan kepalanya.

"Hm?" gumamnya simpati.

"Waktu itu…" kata Alois menggantung. Ia ragu. "waktu itu… aku hampir saja beranggapan bahwa…. Aku mungkin tak akan bisa tertawa lagi. aku berpikir… mungkin selamanya aku tak akan bisa bahagia lagi." katanya sambil menerawang. Ciel menatap dengan seksama seraya mendengarkan perkataan pemuda berambut pirang di hadapannya itu.

"Aku tak mengira… mau bisa membuatku tertawa lagi." Alois menoleh ke arah Ciel. "terimakasih." Alois menyimpulkan senyum lembut. Wajahnya putih mulusnya terkena sorotan sinar matahari, membuat wajahnya terlihat bercahaya. Ciel sempat dibuatnya merona merah. Ia terpesona dan tertegun sesaat. Tapi sedetik kemudian, ia berusaha bersikap wajar.

Ciel kini menatap dalam mata turquois milik sahabatnya itu. Agak lama. Kemudian ia berpaling pada bunga-bunga kecil berwarna merah cerah yang tak jauh darinya itu. Segeralah ia memetik setangkai bunga yang ada di dekatnya. Bunga itu berwarna merah cerah. Ia menatap teduh bunga itu sejenak.

Alois heran dan memiringkan kepalanya. "Ciel…?" tanyanya. Ciel memutar-mutar tangkai bunga itu asal. Ia pun menatap Alois dan tersenyum. Seketika itu, ia menyematkan tangka bunga itu di telinga kanan Alois. Alois sungguh tak mengira. Matanya terbelalak. Ciel menyawang sejenak bunga di telinga sahabatnya itu.

"Ternyata benar… Kau memang terlihat manis kalau kau tersenyum." kata Ciel lembut. Mata sapphirenya menatap teduh mata turquois di hadapannya.

"Aku senang kau bisa tersenyum lagi." kata Ciel lagi. Alois kini malah menunduk malu. Sesekali melirik ke arah Ciel. Menyadari itu, Ciel sedikit geli. "aah… kau ini! Ternyata kau punya malu juga, ya?" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kaki Alois.

"Kau ini! Jangan buat aku malu, bodoh!" Alois protes. Ciel hanya tertawa lepas. sesekali ia menutupi mulutnya dengan punggung tangan. Ciel tertawa begitu renyah dan terlihat imut sekali. Tak terasa, Alois pun ikut tertawa pelan.

Sementara Ciel masih tertawa, Alois terdiam duluan. Ia menatap wajah di hadapannya. Wajah yang begitu cerianya, begitu cerahnya hingga rasanya menyilaukan. Melihat tawa di wajah itu, Alois merasa tentram dan damai. Ternyata benar, ya? Tawa dan senyum itu bisa membuat siapa saja merasa tenang. Alois pun menyimpulkan senyum kecil. Setelah lama memandangi Ciel, ia pun mengambil ancang-ancang dan segera saja memeluk pemuda berambut kelabu itu. Ciel—tentu saja tersentak bukan main saat itu. Mata biru tuanya membulat besar, dan tawanya pun terhenti seketika. Sementara Alois menempelkan kepalanya di atas dada Ciel hingga mungkin ia bisa mendengar degub jantung sahabatnya itu.

"A-Alois…" kata Ciel terbata-bata. Wajahnya pun berubah merah. Ia tak bisa melakukan apa-apa di saat-saat seperti ini. Seakan ia tak bisa bergerak. Alois yang tak menyadari tingkah Ciel yang sudah salting itu hanya diam saja dan menikmati pelukannya. Ia mengusap-usapkan kepalanya lebih dalam di dada Ciel dengan manja. Atau lebih tepat… manja dengan arti menyayangi. Setelah sedemikian detik Ciel terkaget-kaget, ia pun mulai menyesuaikan diri. Ia tahu sahabatnya ini memang manja dan bakal melakukan hal-hal tak terbayangkan sewaktu-waktu seperti saat ini. Tapi… itu tak akan jadi masalah buatnya. Bagaimanapun, ia akan tetap menyayangi Alois seperti ia menyayangi dirinya sendiri. Ciel pun dengan gerakan kaku mulai menempatkan kedua lengannya di punggung Alois. Satu tangannya mengusap-usap rambut halus sahabatnya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. Membuatnya agar terasa nyaman. Di dalam dekapannya, Alois pun mulai merasakan kehangatan darinya. Alois pun tersenyum sambil memejamkan matanya, seraya mengeratkan pelukannya.

Angin berhembus semilir, melambai-lambaikan dedaunan dan menerbangkan kelopak-kelopak bunga dengan aneka warna. Beberapa kupu-kupu terlihat terhuyung sedikit karena diterpa angin. Tapi mereka bisa mengatasinya kemudian.

Ciel masih terus mendekap sahabatnya dengan erat. Matanya menatap teduh ke depan. Merasakan angin menerpa wajahnya lembut. Rambut kelabunya yang halus melambai-lambai lembut. Sementara Alois berlarut dalam dekapan Ciel. ia memejamkan matanya dan tersenyum. Ia merasa nyaman dalam pelukan Ciel. sudah lama ia tak merasakan dekapan hangat seperti ini. Walaupun ia tahu, Ciel mungkin agak canggung dengan kegiatan manja seperti ini. Walaupun ia gengsi. Tapi sebenarnya, pemuda bermata sapphire itu juga merindukannya. Alois pun menggelamkan pipinya di dada bidang Ciel.

'Aku benar-benar beruntung memiliki sahabat sepertimu, Ciel…'

.

.

Diana nampak sedang berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya yang luas. Ia menggigit-gigit bibir bawahnya sambil meremat-remat telapak tangannya. Wajahnya nampak cemas dan takut. Keringat dingin perlahan membasahi kulitnya yang putih mulus. Pagi ini terpaksa tidak ia mulai dengan senyuman, tapi dengan wajah mengkerut cemas. Kenapa? Entah kenapa, semalaman tadi ia juga susah tidur. Pikirannya terbang ke waktu itu. Hari itu. Hari dimana hanya ia yang tahu. Setelah sekian lama hal itu ia lupakan, tiba-tiba ia teringat kembali. Sebuah kejadian yang menyangkut kematian keluarga Phantomhive. Juga hari dimana ia melihat kejadian ganjil di tepi danau. Diana melangkahkan kakinya ke kiri dan ke kanan. Dasar sepatunya membentur lantai keramik. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Ia menggigiti kuku-kuku jarinya. Ia khawatir. Khawatir akan suatu kejadian fatal di keluarga ini.

Tiba-tiba, terdengar pintu diketuk. Diana serasa terlonjak dan menolehkan kepalanya cepat. Lamunannya kabur. Tak lama kemudian, pintu terbuka.

"Selamat pagi, Nona." sapa seseorang yang kini bertengger di depan pintu.

"Sebastian…" gumam Diana. Tetap memperlihatkan sisi kekhawatirannya.

"Saya membawakan herb tea untuk Anda." Sebastian pun masuk sambil mendorong kereta makanan. Diana hanya menatap butler serba hitam itu. Ia pun duduk di bibir tempat tidur.

Sebastian menuangkan teh hangat itu ke dalam cangkir porselen berwarna putih dengan aksen ukiran keungu-unguan dan menyerahkannya pada Diana. Saat menyerahkan cangkir itu, Sebastian menangkap wajah Diana yang nampak tidak tenang. Membuatnya mengernyit.

"Nona… kenapa wajah Anda kusam begitu?" tanya Sebastian. Diana tercekat. Ia pun menatap mata merah Sebastian. Tapi kemudian, ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Melihat itu, Sebastian memiringkan kepalanya. "Apakah… ada yang mengganjal hati Anda, Nona?" tanyanya bersimpati. Diana hanya diam. Ia memandangi teh di dlama cangkirnya yang tenang. Sebastian tersenyum lembut. "jika ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran Anda, bersediakah Anda berbagi? Begini-begini, saya adalah mendengar yang baik. Saya berjanji akan merahasiakan hal itu jika memang harus dirahasiakan." tawar Sebastian sambil berlutut di depan Nonanya. Ia tersenyum. Diana menatap nanar butler di hadapannya itu. Sebastian meyakinkan sekali lagi dengan mengangguk. Diana pun menelan ludah dengan berat.

"Sebastian…" panggil Diana lirih.

"Ya, Nona?"

"Kau janji… akan merahasiakan ini?" tanya Diana memastikan.

Sebastian meletakkan tangan di dadanya. "Saya berjanji, Nona." Mengetahui itu, Diana merasa lega. Ia pun mulai mencurahkan isi hatinya.

"Kau ingat…. Saat kita semua jalan-jalan ke danau?" tanya Diana.

"Ya. Saya ingat, Nona." Jawab Sebastian. Mendengar jawaban itu, Diana terdiam. ia tiba-tiba merasa ragu. 'Baikkah jika kau menceritakan ini pada Sebastian? Tapi… aku juga tak bisa memendamnya sendiri.' batinnya. Diana pun menghembuskan napas.

"Apakah… kau melihat kejadian ganjil… antara Ciel dan Alois saat itu?" tanya Diana ragu-ragu. Sebastian sedikit tercekat. Sempat terlintas perasaan curiga. Tapi, itu takkan jadi soal.

"Ya. Saya melihatnya karena jaraknya dekat dengan saya." Jawab Sebastian tenang. Diana terdiam lagi. Ia merapatkan bibirnya.

"Tidakkah kau merasa aneh?" tanya Diana. Pertanyaan tersebut langsung membuat Sebastian merapatkan bibirnya. Rasa curiga yang sedari tadi selalu ia tepis, kini muncul lagi.

"Saya sempat meraa aneh karena jarang sekali manusia memiliki kebiasaan yang sama persis." Kata Sebastian. "kecuali… kalau mereka sedarah dan satu keturunan. Hal itu mungkin masih bisa dibenarkan. Tapi… Tuan Muda dan Tuan Alois bukan saudara sedarah." lanjut Sebastian setelah beberapa jeda. Diana terkejut mendengar pendapat Sebastian.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Diana. Sebastian merasa aneh.

"Nona…?" Sebastian menyipitkan matanya.

Diana menarik napas. "Sebastian! Aku mohon… rahasiakan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu." Diana mencengkeram kedua pundak Sebastian. "aku mohon! Rahasiakan apa yang akan kuceritakan padamu…" katanya lagi. Sebastian merasa rasa curiganya memang benar. Mata merahnya terbelalak karena kaget.

"Sebenarnya… Ciel dan Alois… Ciel dan Alois…" Diana menggantung. Sebastian terlihat tak sabar menunggu kelanjutan yang ingin dikatakan oleh nonanya ini.

"Nona…?"

"Ciel dan Alois adalah saudara sedarah!" Diana menaikkan nada suaranya. Membuat Sebastian berhasil membulatkan kedua matanya.

"Apa?" kata Sebastian tak percaya. "ba-bagaimana bisa…?"

.

.

Malam turun menggerayangi hari. Kunang-kunang beterbangan ringan di udara. Jangkrik-jangkrik jantan saling adu suara untuk memikat jangkrik betina. Suaranya yang bising terdengar merdu di telinga. Samar-samar terdengar suara burung hantu yang bertengger di ranting pohon.

Seperti biasa, Alois menyempatkan diri untuk melihat bintang-bintang yang kebetulan terlihat jelas malam ini. Ia duduk di bangku taman sambil menengadahkan kepalanya. Mata turquoisnya menatap langit hitam dengan tatapan tenang. Alois mendesah, mengeluarkan udara dari hidungnya, lalu tersenyum. Ia menikmati malam ini.

Sedang asyik-asyiknya menikmati bintang, seseorang datang dan duduk di samping Alois.

"Apakah setiap menikmati bintang harus keluar?" tanya orang itu, membuat Alois kaget.

"Ciel…?" kata Alois. "kau ini mengagetkanku saja."

"Aku tanya." Kata pemuda bermata biru muda. "apakah setiap kau melihat bintang harus ke luar seperti ini?"

Alois terdiam. Ia tergelak sejenak. "Yaah… aku selalu merasa tidak puas bila hanya melihat dari jendela. Kalau seperti ini, kan… rasanya bebas sekali." Alois tersenyum puas.

"Kau tidak kedinginan?" tanya Ciel.

Alois menolehkan kepalanya. "Hm? Ah… tidak…" katanya sambil menggoyang-goyangkan telapak tangannya. Lalu ia kembali memandangi bintang.

Sunyi.

Sejenak mereka berdua terdiam. Sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Ciel…" panggil Alois pelan. Ciel yang duduk di samping Alois langsung menoleh.

"Ya?" jawabnya.

"Entah kenapa… aku selalu berpikir. Aku merasa beruntung bisa bertemu denganmu saat berlayar dengan Titanic saat itu." kata Alois menerawang. Bibirnya menyimpulkan senyum kecil. Sedangkan Ciel sedikit memerah wajahnya.

"Kita sebenarnya tak jauh berbeda saat itu. yang sealu menuntut keadilan dan kebebasan. Benar, kan?" Alois menoleh. Ciel yang saat itu melihat Alois menoleh, sedikit tercekat. Tapi kemudian ia menunduk dan mengangguk.

"Aku… juga merasa beruntung." kata Ciel pelan. Alois menoleh.

"Benarkah?" Alois sedikit antusias.

"Sifatmu yang usil dan periang itu… sedikit mempengaruhi keberadaanku saat itu." Ciel tersenyum kecil. Alois terbelalak sedikit.

"Oh ya?"

"Sudah lama aku tidak tertawa dan tersenyum lebar seperti saat itu. Dan ketika kau datang… semuanya berubah." Kata Ciel lagi. "aku sangat berterimakasih karena kau mau hadir dalam hidupku…" Ciel menatap sahabatnya itu dengan lembut. "saat bertemu denganmu… aku merasa… kita sudah dekat sekali." Alois tertegun. Ia pun tersenyum.

"Aku juga." Kata Alois. "benar, kan kataku waktu itu? mungkin saja kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bertemu dan bersama. Jadi… sebisa mungkin… jangan rusak hubungan persahabatan kita ini. apapun yang terjadi." Ciel mengangguk.

"Hei, Ciel…" Ciel dan Alois pun kembali memandangi bintang. "kau masih ingat dengan janji kita di kapal?"

"Hm? Tentu saja." Jawab Ciel tanpa menoleh ke arah lawan bicaranya itu.

"Aku sempat berpikir… kita berjanji akan terus bersama hingga kematian memisahkan kita. Tapi…. Apakah kau tak pernah berpikir, kalau setelah mati nanti… kita masih bisa bertemu lagi di alam sana?" tanya Alois. Ciel nampak berpikir. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya dan menundukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Benar juga." Kata Ciel mengiyakan. "kematian memang memisahkan kita, tapi hanya untuk sementara. Benar, kan?" tanya Ciel balik sambil menoleh. Alois mengangguk pasti.

"Jadi intinya… kita akan terus bersama walaupun akan sempat dipisahkan sementara." Kata Alois. Ia pun menyangga duduknya dengan menaruh telapak tanganya ke belakang. "setelah hidup kita di dunia berakhir… kita harus bisa bertemu lagi di alam sana."

"Kau benar." Ciel tersenyum.

"Kau janji?" Alois menawarkan janji baru sambil menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. "apapun yang terjadi…. Kita akan terus bersama?" Ciel menatap jari kelingking Alois yang ramping. Beberapa detik kemudian, ia menautkan jari kelingkingnya bersama jari kelingking sahabatnya itu.

"Aku berjanji." Jawab Ciel yakin. Agak lama mereka berdua menautkan jari kelingking mereka di bawah rimbunnya bintang-bintang yang menghiasi langit malam. Tapi kemudian, mereka melepaskannya.

Alois mendekatkan posisi duduknya dengan Ciel. perlahan tapi pasti, Alois pun menempatkan kepalanya di pundak kiri Ciel. membuat si rambut kelabu itu terlonjak kaget.

"A-Alois…!" Ciel seketika itu memerah wajahnya.

"Tidak apa… aku pinjam sebentar bahumu." Kata Alois. Matanya masih menatap ribuan bintang di langit.

"Kau ini… manja sekali…" Ciel malu-malu dan sedikit memberontak.

"Tapi kau mau kan berteman denganku?" goda Alois sambil menyeriangi. Kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau, Ciel harus merasa kalah. Ia tidak tahan dengan godaan Alois yang selalu saja dapat melumpuhkannya. Beberapa detik kemudian, Alois tertawa geli. Membuat Ciel salah tingkah.

"Kau sangat mudah digoda, ya?" kata Alois di sela-sela tawanya.

"Kau ini!" rutuk Ciel. Tapi kemudian, semuanya kembali normal. Mereka kembali menengadahkan kepala, dan Alois masih terus bersandar di bahu Ciel. Di sela-sela mereka menikmati bintang, Alois pun berkata dengan lembut.

"Ciel… aku menyayangimu." Ciel yang mendengar itu tercekat. Wajahnya memerah. Sementara Alois meringsutkan kepalanya lebih dalam di atas bahu Ciel. pemauda pirang itu memejamkan mata sambil tersenyum nyaman. Walaupun Ciel tak kuasa menahan rasa malu dan degub jantungnya yang terus berdebar keras, ia menempelkan kepalanya di atas kepala Alois dengan lembut. Ia tahu sahabatnya itu memang manja dan sering kali bertindak terang-terangan seperti saat ini. Ia juga seringkali membuatnya malu dan blushing. Tapi, apa mau dikata. Ciel sudah menyayangi Alois seperti saudaranya sendiri. Begitu juga sebaliknya.

Tapi di balik itu semua, mereka tidak tahu sesuatu masih mengganjal antara hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Hubungan terselubung yang tak mereka ketahui. Yang mungkin akan merubah segalanya. Atau bahkan persahabatannya. Bisakah mereka bertahan sesuai janji mereka?

.

.

To be continued

A/N: Maaff! Saia telat bgt apdtnya! DX DX DX

Mmaf bgt. Karena saia entah kenapa malah dibanjiri banyak ide dan lagi bikin fic baru lg, yang entah kpn jadi dan kpn publishnya. Karena bagi saia, susah juga nanti kalau kebanyakan publish fic dan meneruskan fic-fic sebanyak itu. pikiran saia kebagi-bagi. Gak enak jg kan? Apalagi fic saia yang AN ANGEL. Belum nemu-nemu ide lanjutan lagi. padhal dulu udh kepikiran, tp malah ilang ketika saia dpt ide baru buat fic lain. Hadu-hadu…. DX DX

Tp yang pasti… saia apdt fic ini. maaf kalau lama. Selain kehabisan ide, saia jg saat itu lagi sibuk belajar buat UN. Do'akan saia lulus, dan saia mau mengucapkan selamat untuk para author dan readers yang lulus SMA! Kemarin seru g coret2nya? Wkwkwkwk… XP

Oke, deh. Daripada saia lebih lama ngebacot, saia akhiri dulu deh curhatan saia ini (?)

Akhir kata…

Review? :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Sara Hikari**: Makasih Reviewnya! ^^ maaf apdetnya lama. Lagi ngumpulin ide soalnya. Hahaha.

**Yukira**: Arigato reviewnya ya! ^^

Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji © Yana Toboso

Rated: T

Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort

Summary: 'Ini adalah sebuah perjalanan hidup yang amat panjang bagiku. Dan kita… akan terus bersama selamanya. Iya, kan?'

Warning: Typo(s) maybe, OOC banget!

Enjoy… ^^

.

.

**JOURNEY**

.

.

**Chapter 6: Can You Keep A Secret?**

Jam berdentang sembilan kali beberapa detik yang lalu. Matahari sudah lama muncul dan sinarnya telah berhasil menghangatkan permukaan bumi. Semua orang melakukan rutinitas paginya seperti biasa. London. Kota yang padat dan ramai. Mulai dari gelandangan hingga bangsawan berjubel di kota ini. Suara mesin mobil dan ketukan sepatu kuda merebak di udara. Belum lagi suara-suara pedagang yang menjejakkan dagangannya di pinggir jalan. Lihat? Semuanya berjalan seperti biasanya.

Tapi… di suatu mansion beratap biru nan megah tinggal seorang wanita yang kini hanya mengurung dirinya di kamar. Mungkin hanya untuk pagi ini. Semoga saja. Tubuhnya terbalut gaun biru yang terbuat dari sutra dengan aksen renda-renda nan cantik di beberapa bagiannya. Rambut cokelat bergelombangnya dikucir kuda sedemikian rupa dan diberi hiasan pita sederhana berwarna putih. Wanita itu nampak berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya, menatap lurus keluar dengan tatapan was-was. Entah sudah keberapa kalinya ia meremat-remat tangannya.

Diana Trancy. Ya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya. Putri kandung bangsawan Trancy terdahulu. Pikirannya seakan tidak tenang pagi ini. Tidak. Sedari malam, malah. Ia sulit tertidur tadi malam. Seperti dibayang-bayangi sesuatu. Sesuatu yang begitu menekan dirinya. Ia ingin sekali membaginya pada seseorang. Tapi… ia takut orang itu tak bisa menjaganya. Sebuah rahasia besar… di balik kejadian yang ia lihat kemarin saat bertamasya ke danau bersama adik-adik kesayangannya. Kejadian yang mmebuatnya ingat akan hal yang sudah lama terjadi.

Tiba-tiba, pintu kayu berukir indah itu diketuk merdu. Walaupun suaranya sedikit terpedam, tapi berhasil membuat Diana terlonjak hebat. Pintu pun terbuka dan menampakkan seorang berbaju tailcoat hitam—yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan yang diatasnya terdapat sebuah teko dan cangkir porselen.

"Selamat pagi, Nona Diana…" sapanya sambil membungkuk sopan.

Diana segera menatap sang butler multifungsi Phantomhive—Sebastian Michaelis.

"Sebastian…" desahnya lega.

"Saya membawakan teh untuk pagi ini." Sebastian segera meletakan nampannya di meja dekat tempat tidur Diana dan menuangkan teh hangat nan harum itu ke dalam cangkir porselen.

"Apakah yang lainnya sudah bangun?" tanya Diana. Masih di posisinya—berdiri di depan jendela kamarnya.

"Sudah, Nona. Tuan Muda dan Tuan Alois malah sudah keluar kamar. Begitu juga dengan Nyonya Angelina dan Nona Elizabeth." Kata Sebastian. Diana melirik Sebastian yang sedang menuangkan teh untuknya. Ia pun segera berjalan menuju pinggir ranjangnya dan duduk.

"Makan pagi akan siap sebentar lagi. Lebih baik, Nona segera turun." Kata Sebastian ramah sambil menyerahkan secangkir teh. Diana menerimanya dan menyeruputnya perlahan. Tapi hanya satu-dua teguk, ia pun menurunkan cangkir tehnya kepangkuannya. Tatapannya terlihat lesu dan sedikit tertunduk.

"Nona? Kenapa wajah Anda begitu lesu? Anda sakit?" Sebastian bertanya-tanya.

"Tidak… hanya saja… semalam aku sulit untuk tidur." Jelas Diana. Sebastian menatap nonanya itu dengan tatapan menyelidik.

"Ada yang Anda pikirkan?" tanya Sebastian. "sejak pulang dari danau… Anda terlihat seperti tidak tenang. Ada apa gerangan?"

Diana tercekat. Kepalanya tersentak keatas, tepat menatap sang butler yang kini sedang berlutut dihadapannya. Sepertinya… pria bermata merah ini merasa curiga. Ya… dari kemarin, malah. Diana merasa berat untuk jujur. Ia pun menunduk, menatap genangan air berwarna cokelat bening di cangkirnya.

"Jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikiran Anda, Anda bisa membaginya kepada saya jika tak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun." Sebastian tersenyum lembut sambil menyilangkan satu tangannya di dada. Tatapannya sendu dan penuh makna. Bagaimanapun juga… Sebastian lebih tua empat tahun dari Diana. Diana sudah seperti adiknya sendiri walaupun ia tak bisa menganggapnya seperti itu.

Diana melirik wajah Sebastian. Ya… selama ini, kalau saja ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikirannya, dia selalu bercerita hanya pada Sebastian. Tidak dengan yang lain. Sebastian selalu bisa menjaga curahan hati nonanya itu dengan sangat baik. Dan terkadang… dia malah memberi solusinya. Sebastian begitu pengertian. Tapi… untuk hal ini… entah kenapa Diana merasa sulit sekali untuk membaginya. Walaupun hatinya sudah berkali-kali mendorong dirinya untuk menceritakan semuanya. Ia tahu hatinya sudah tak kuat menanggung beban ini. Tapi… kenapa bibirnya tak juga mau berkata?

"Nona…?"

"Sebastian…" tiba-tiba Diana memotong. Membuat Sebastian sedikit tercekat. Ia menatap Diana yang nampaknya merasa tertekan dan tegang. Jari-jari lentiknya menggenggam cangkir porselen dengan erat. Sedikit gemetar juga.

"Ya, Nona…?" jawab Sebastian yang sebelumnya terpaku pada ekspresi wajah dan tingkah laku Diana.

"Saat ada di danau kemarin… apa kau melihat sesuatu yang aneh?" tanya Diana yang kini menatap wajah Sebastian penuh harap. Sebastian mengerjapkan matanya dua kali, berusaha mengingat.

"Entahlah Nona. Mungkin saya melihatnya. Tapi entahlah jika itu memang terlihat aneh atau tidak." Kata Sebastian membingungkan. Sebastian berusaha mengingat-ingat. Sementara Diana seperti memasang wajah yang seakan berkata 'ayolah! Ingat sekali lagi! Kau pasti melihatnya!' pada Sebastian. Ia yakin bahwa Sebastian melihat apa yang ia lihat waktu itu—yang sampai saat ini menjadi momok dalam hati dan pikirannya.

"Ah… waktu itu… saya melihat tangan Tuan Muda dan Tuan Alois bergerak dengan seksama. Saat mengeringkan tubuh dengan handuk… gerakan mereka sama persis. Saya tahu seluk-beluk kebiasaan Tuan Muda saat mengelap tubuh dengan handuk. Tapi… saya tak mengira Tuan Alois juga memiliki kebiasaan yang sama persis." Kata Sebastian sambil memegangi dagunya. Ia terlihat serius.

Diana seakan menahan napas ketika mendengar perkataan Sebastian. Adakah sisi Sebastian yang menunjukkan dirinya curiga dengan kejadian itu? Ia berharap seperti itu. Ia berharap Sebastian mencurigai sesuatu.

"Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Diana tertahan.

Sebastian nampak berpikir. "Saya rasa… itu adalah kejadian langka. Saya tidak pernah melihat gerakan atau kebiasaan yang sama persis seperti itu. Jika itu berkaitan dengan saudara sedarah, mungkin bisa dimaklumi. Tapi… Tuan Muda dan Tuan Alois, kan… hanya sebatas sahabat." Sebastian berkata seakan bergumam. Diana terbelalak. Dari nada bicara butler serba hitam di depannya itu… terdengar seakan Sebastian mencurigai sesuatu. Bukan mencurigai. Tapi mungkin merasa ada yang tidak beres, menurutnya. Setelah berkata seperti itu, Sebastian berpikir keras. Entah kenapa… kalau diselami lebih dalam… hal itu juga jarang sekali terjadi dikalangan orang-orang yang bukan saudara sedarah. Bahkan tidak pernah. Ia merasa gamang. Hingga akhirnya sesuatu tercetik di pikirannya dan berhasil menyimpulkan sesuatu… yang mungkin jauh dari jangkauan perkiraannya.

Sebastian tiba-tiba menyentakkan kepala, menatap Diana dengan mata yang seakan berkata 'jangan-jangan'. Diana tercekat melihat itu. Tapi… dari mata si butler, Diana bisa mengetahui kalau Sebastian berpikir seperti dirinya.

"Apakah mungkin… Tuan Muda dan Tuan Alois…" kata Sebastian menggantung. Diana langsung merasa dirinya lega. Akhirnya Sebastian menyadari keanehan itu. Dengan begini, Diana—mungkin—bisa menjelaskan apa yang menjadi beban hatinya. Diana lantas meletakkan cangkirnya di meja dan mencengkeram pundak Sebastian yang tengah berlutut di hadapannya itu. Sebastian tersentak.

"Kumohon, Sebastian…" kata Diana geram. "rahasiakan apa yang akan kukatakan padamu kali ini…" bola mata ruby Sebastian membulat.

"Nona…" Sebastian seakan tahu apa yang dimaksudkan nonanya itu, walaupun ia belum bisa mencernanya dengan baik. Yang dimaksudkan Diana adalah…

"Alois dan Ciel adalah saudara seibu."

Seketika itu, mata Sebastian membulat sempurnya.

"Apa…?"

.

.

Setelah mkaan pagi, semua beraktivitas seperti biasa. Lizzie tidak terlihat bersama dengan Angelina. Mereka nampaknya sedang keluar bersama. Mungkin sedikit refreshing dengan berjalan-jalan, membeli pernak-pernik wanita. Mereka pergi dengan Maylene yang menjadi kusir kereta kudanya. Ciel juga kembali berkutat di ruang kerjanya. Seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya. Terlihat setumpuk dokumen dan beberapa surat yang disondorkan Sebastian dengan sebuah nampan yang terletak di pinggir meja kerjanya. Matanya bergerak dengan seksama saat membaca lembar demi lembar domumen dan surat yang ia terima. Tidak hanya dari Sang Ratu saja, tapi dari beberapa bangsawan dan pejabat istana. Raut wajahnya terlihat serius dan tak bisa diganggu.

Alois nampak terduduk sendirian di ruang tengah—sedang menjalankan bidak caturnya. Bidak hitam… bidak putih… semuanya ia yang menjalankan. Ia bermain catur sendiri. Haah… ini begitu membosankan. Di saat-saat begini, ia tak punya teman untuk diajak bersenang-senang. Semua sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Alois hanya bisa mendengus bosan. Bidak-bidak catur yang sudah tersusun rapi di papan catur itu segera ia obrak-abrik hingga berceceran di meja. Ia menjatuhkan punggungnya ke sandaran sofa yang empuk dan mengerang bosan.

"Kenapa mereka malah sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka dan meninggalkan aku sendirian?" erangnya. Tak ada yang mendengarnya kecuali dirinya sendiri. Alois pun mendengus sebal. Ia ingin mencari suasana baru. Dengan begitu, secepatnya ia membereskan bidak-bidak caturnya dan segera keluar dari ruang tengah. Entah kemana. Yang penting, di situ ada hal yang menarik. Semoga saja.

.

.

Alois berjalan menyusuri koridor mansion. Matanya melirik dari ruang satu ke ruang yang lain. Hingga akhirnya, matanya terpaku pada satu ruangan.

Alois terpaku pada seseorang di ruangan itu. Ruangan penuh dengan bermacam-macam peralatan masak. Ya… tentu saja itu dapur. Ia melihat seorang pria tengah asyik menekan-nekan adonan roti di meja. Sesekali ia menaburkan sedikit tepung agar tidak begitu lengket.

"Sebastian…?" sapa Alois. Si pria di dalam dapur pun menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menoleh.

"Aah… Tuan Alois?" jawab Sebastian hangat. "kenapa Anda ada di sini?"

Mendengar pertanyaan butler berambut hitam itu, Alois langsung merengut. "Aku bosan. Semua temanku sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tidak Ciel, tidak Elizabeth… semuanya sibuk sendiri-sendiri." Gerutu Alois. wajahnya saat kesal terlihat lucu dan imut. Sementara Sebastian hanya menatapnya, mengerjapkan kedua matanya beberapa kali lalu tersenyum.

"Pagi-pagi begini… Tuan Muda selalu berkutat di ruang kerjanya hingga siang nanti. Walaupun terkadang juga malas-malasan." Kata Sebastian. Alois terkekeh. "kalau Nona Elizabeth dan Nyonya Angelina… entah kenapa ingin refreshing keluar sebentar."

"Tapi… kenapa tidak mengajakku?" Alois protes. Sebastian hanya tertawa renyah.

"Mungkin… itu hanya urusan wanita. Maka dari itu Tuan Alois tidak diajak." Alois mendengus mendengarnya.

Suasana mendadak hening. Hanya terdengar benturan adonan menatap permukaan meja. Alois yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur hanya terdiam sambil mengamati aktivitas yang dilakukan Sebastian. Tiba-tiba, sesuatu terbesit di pikirannya. Muncul sebuah bola lampu di atas kepalanya dan dia berkata 'aha!' dalam hati. Dari pada bosan… lebih baik ikut Sebastian membuat roti.

"Sebastian." Panggil Alois.

"Ya?"

"Aku… ikut membuat roti denganmu, ya?" pinta Alois. sebastian yang mendengarnya tentu tidak percaya. Seorang Earl… mau ikut membuat roti dengan butler?

"Tapi, Tuan Alois…"

"Ayolah… kumohon! Ajari sedikit saja cara membuat roti kepadaku. Aku bingung harus melakukan apa kalau sendirian seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin mencoba sesuatu yang baru dan menarik." Sebastian mendesah.

"Baiklah…" kata Sebastian sambil tersenyum lalu mengajak Alois bergabung. Alois tentu saja merasa senang. Segera Sebastian melepaskan jubah ungu Alois dan memakaikannya celemek putih padanya.

Dengan sabar, Sebastian mengajari cara-cara mmebuat roti, kue dan cara menghias yang baik. Alois berpangku tangan di pinggir meja sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik Sebastian dengan seksama. Saat waktunya mencoba, Alois tak jarang bertanya. Hmm… jadi kayak les privat masak nih. ==

Alois mulai mencampur bahan-bahan menjadi satu dalam mangkuk besar, lalu mengaduknya. Sesekali Sebastian memperingatkan hal-hal yang tidak boleh ia lakukan agar adonan kue terlihat kenyal. Alois hanya mengangguk dan mencampurnya dengan hati-hati.

Sementara Alois membuat kuenya sendiri, Sebastian pun melanjutkan roti dan kuenya yang baru setengah jadi. Alois melirik-lirik Sebastian yang ada di sampingnya. Terlintaslah pikiran jahil di benaknya. Senyum jahilnya tersungging di bibir tipisnya. Diam-diam. Ia mencomotkan adonan kuenya dan mengoleskannya di pipi Sebastian. Sebastian tentu saja tersentak. Sementara Alois hanya cengengesan.

"Yak! Satu kosong!" serunya. Sebastian nampak seperti orang bodoh dapat kecolongan seperti ini. Melihat wajah Alois, teman Tuan Mudanya itu, ia menjadi gemas. Ia pun membalas perbuatan Alois tadi.

"Ah!" pekik Alois.

"Satu sama, Tuan Alois." kata Sebastian sambil memamerkan peace-nya. Entah kenapa, kepribadiannya sebagai butler ia tanggalkan sementara. Sebastian lebih bersikap seperti kakak ketimbang bawahan. Alois pun juga tak keberatan.

"Aaarrgh! Sebastiaaann!" seru Alois. Sebastian hanya tertawa. Dan, terjadilah perang adonan di dapur mansion Phantomhive. Saling melempar-lempar tepung dan mencolek-colek adonan satu sama lain. Suara-suara alat-alat dapur bergema ke seluruh dapur.

"Awas kau, Sebastian! Hyaaaa!"

.

.

Ciel merasa seluruh tubuhnya pegal-pegal. Entah sudah berapa jam ia terus duduk sambil mengamati beribu-ribu tulisan di mejanya. Ia mendesah keras sambil memegangi jidatnya yang terasa pening.

"Lebih baik aku istirahat sebentar dan keluar dari sini…" gumamnya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ciel pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari ruang kerjanya. Menghirup udara segar. Sekalian saja… meminta Sebastian membuatkannya camilan.

Ciel berjalan menyusuri koridor rumahnya mencari Sebastian. Hingga akhirnya, ia mendengar suara gaduh dari dapurnya. Mendengarnya saja sudah membuat telinga Ciel panas dan sakit. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi, ia pun segera menuju dapur dengan langkah cepat.

Sesampainya diambang pintu, ia sungguh terkejut. Suasana dapur begitu kotor dan berantakan. Ditambah lagi… butir-butir tepung beterbangan di dalam ruangan itu. Membuat suasana ruangan itu nampak seperti tertutup kabut.

"Hei! Ada apa ini? Berantakan sekali dapur ini!" seru Ciel kesal. Ia pun berhati-hati memasuki dapur dengan tangan menutupi hidung. Sesekali ia terbatuk-batuk karena pengaruh tepung yang mengumbul tinggi di dalam ruangan memasak itu. Tapi, baru beberapa langkah memasuki dapur, sesuatu melayang kearahnya dengan lambat. Seperti diefek _slow motion_. Ciel sungguh tercekat.

Eh? Ada tepung terbang.

Dengan cekatan, Ciel pun menghindar. Benar-benar! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Membuatnya heran bukan kepalang. Suasana di sini seakan sedang ada perang!

Dengan berhati-hati, Ciel masuk lebih dalam. Mulai terdengar suara tawa yang semula samar, kini mulai jelas. Sambil menghindari benda-benda yang beterbangan—yang menurutnya berbahaya itu—ia mulia mendekati sumber suara. Tepung-tepung yang beterbangan ini sungguh menghalangi pandangannya. Seseorang—tidak—dua orang mulai terlihat di balik kabut tepung. Mereka terlihat sedang lempar-melempar satu sama lain sambil tertawa-tawa. Dan tak lama kemudian, sosok mereka menjelas. Ciel sungguh tak percaya melihatnya.

"Alois? Sebastian?" serunya sembari mendapatkan lemparan tepung dari si sahabat. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Alois. Mendengar panggilan itu, Alois dan Sebastian lantas terhenti. Sementara Ciel merasa syok karena mendapatkan hadiah yang bagus. Sebuah lemparan sebungkus tepung—yang lantas mengotori bajunya yang berwarna biru. Plus mengenai wajahnya sedikit. Melihat itu, Alois langsung membeku. Begitu juga dengan Sebastian.

"Ci-Ciel..?" tanya Alois terbata. Takut Ciel marah, soalnya.

"Tuan Muda…?" Sebastian ikut-ikut. Seketika itu, entah kenapa, kabut tepung pun mulai sirna. Ciel nampak gemetaran melihat bajunya yang kotor. Jari-jari lentiknya gemetaran.

"Ci-cieel… maaf…!" Alois berusaha minta maaf. Yaah… bagaimana pun dia juga tidak sengaja melempar tepung ke arah Ciel. Toh, dia tidak sadar kalau Ciel datang.

Tapi, Ciel tak menjawab. Ia sudah terlanjur marah dan geram.

"Alois…! Sebastian…!" Alois merasa tidak enak dan khawatir. Mungkin, sebentar lagi bakal muncul gelegar petir yang mampu merubuhkan mansion ini, pikirnya. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya terdiam mematung dengan wajah tegang.

"APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAAANNN!" teriak Ciel membahana hingga keseluruh mansion dan sekitarnya (?).

**~~Skip nyooo****w~~**

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Kalian mau menghancurkan dapurku?" protes Ciel.

"Anu… Cieel… aku hanya ingin belajar membuat roti bersama Sebastian karena aku bosan… Kau sibuk dengan pekerjaanmu. Sedangkan Elizabeth pergi bersama Bibi An. Aku, kan sendiriaaann…" Alois merajuk.

"Lalu? Kenapa dapur ini jadi terlihat seperti arena perang begini?" tanya Ciel.

"Aku hanya bercanda dengan Sebastian dengan menyolekkan adonan roti ke pipinya. Tapi… malah keterusan sampai lempar-lemparan tepung…" jelas Alois melas. Mendengar itu Ciel sudah kedut-kedut jidatnya.

"Lalu… kau juga ikut-ikutan?" kini Ciel menoleh ke arah Sebastian.

"Maafkan saya Tuan Muda. Saya ikut terpengaruh." Kata Sebastian sembari minta maaf dan membungkukkan tubuhnya. "biar saya bereskan." Sebastian lantas memunguti bungkus-bungkus tepung dan alat-alat untuk membuat roti yang sudah tidak digunakan lagi menuju tempat cuci piring. Ciel hanya mendesah pasrah.

"Oke-oke… aku maafkan! Tapi lain kali, jangan sampai seperti ini! Ini terlalu berlebihan. Kalian mau membunuhku?" kata Ciel mengingat banyak butiran tepung yang berhamburan tadi. Bisa-bisa, astma Ciel kambuh gegara menghirup tepung. "Sebastian! Buatkan aku camilan!" perintah Ciel sejadinya sambil membersihkan bajunya dari serbuk-serbuk tepung.

"Yes, My Lord." Jawab Sebastian.

"Eh, Ciel." sesaat Ciel akan keluar, Alois menahannya. "kau juga ikut membuat roti dan kue, yuk!" ajaknya. Ciel sungguh tak percaya dengan ajakan sahabatnya itu.

"Ha?" yup! Hanya kata-kata itulah yang meluncur dari mulut Ciel.

"Ayolaah… Ya? Ya? Ya?" Alois merajuk sambil mengerlingkan mata beberapa kali. Melihatnya, Ciel jadi merinding. Begini jadinya bila mempunyai sahabat yang jahil. "kau, kan juga sekalian bisa refreshing." Tambah Alois. Ciel mendesah.

"Oke, oke… baiklah." Tanggap Ciel. Alois lantas berseru girang dan memberi Ciel celemek putih. Walaupun sedikit cengo juga karena diajak Alois membuat roti dan kue, tapi Ciel tak keberatan. Ini malah menyenangkan. Ini baru kali pertamanya memasak di dapur super luas ini. Ini juga pertama kalinya ia merasakan bagaimana susahnya menghidangkan makanan. Ciel lama-kelamaan serasa sibuk sendiri bersama Alois. asyik mendiskusikan bagaimana nantinya mereka membentuk dan menghias roti-rotinya.

Dari arah tempat cuci piring, Sebastian menoleh dan memperhatikan dua remaja di meja tempat membuat roti dan kue. Mereka begitu serius dan sesekali tertawa dan bercanda bersama. Sebastian tersenyum melihat mereka begitu akrab. Tapi, senyum itu tiba-tiba menghilang ketika ia mengingat apa yang ia dengar dari Diana tadi pagi. Sebastian menolehkan kepalanya ke arah tempat cuci piring dan menunduk. Pekerjaannya terhenti, sementara kran air di hadapannya masih mengucur deras.

**Flashback**

"Alois dan Ciel adalah saudara seibu."

"Apa…?" Sebastian nampak tak bisa mempercayai ini semua. Bagaimana ini… tidak. Ini terlalu tiba-tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa tahu ada sebuah rahasia besar yang tersembunyi di dalam keluarga ini? dan… kenapa ia baru tahu sekarang?

"Nona… ini… tidak mungkin…" Sebastian terlihat seakan tak bisa berkata apa-apa secuali kata-kata itu.

"Kebiasaan mereka saat mengeringkan tubuh memakai handuk… sama persis seperti kebiasaan Nyonya Rachel." Kata Diana seakan bergumam. Tapi Sebastian masih bisa mendengarnya. "maka dari itu… aku ingin membagi sesuatu padamu. Sesuatu yang sudah lama kusimpan rapat-rapat. Dan tak satupun orang yang tahu…" mendengar itu, Sebastian terdiam sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Dengan satu tanda, Diana menyuruhnya untuk duduk di bibir ranjang. Sebastian hanya menurut dan duduk.

"Aku dan Nyonya Rachel… adalah teman lama. Walaupun selisih umurku dengan dia berbeda jauh." Diana mulai membuka pembicaraan. "mungkin kau belum mengenalnya karena kau bekerja setelah beliau meninggal."

"Anda benar, Nona. Saya hanya tahu wajahnya saja." Kata Sebastian mengingat begitu banyak foto-foto Nyonya Rachel dan Tuan Phantomhive terdahulu. Diana terdiam sejenak.

"Aku sudah akrab dengannya sejak lama. Sejak ia belum menikah dan punya anak…" kata Diana. "ia menganggapku sudah seperti adiknya sendiri. Begitu juga denganku, aku juga menganggapnya seperti kakakku sendiri. Aku suka sekali memanggilnya 'kakak'. Begitu juga dengan Vincent Phantomhive, ayah Ciel setelah mereka menikah." Diana menerawang. Sedangkan Sebastian hanya diam mendengarkan.

"Sebelum menikah dengan Kak Vincent, Kak Rachel sudah mempunyai kekasih. Hanya saja… mereka tak direstui oleh sang ayah. Dan di sisi lain, Kak Rachel sudah dijodohkan dengan Kak Vincent." Diana memberi jeda. "suatu hari, terjadi 'kecelakaan' antara mereka berdua sehingga Kak Rachel hamil. Tapi, karena mereka memang sudah tak bisa melanjutkan hubungan mereka, sang kekasih meninggalkannya begitu saja dengan hasil keturunan mereka yang pertama. Yaitu Alois."

Sebastian kaget mendengarnya. "Jadi… Tuan Muda Alois… adalah hasil dari hubungan gelap Nyonya Rachel dan mantan kekasihnya?" tanya Sebastian. Diana mengangguk. Sebastian benar-benar tak mengira.

"Kak Rachel menyuruhku menyembunyikan Alois ke tempat yang aman. Kutitipkan dia di panti asuhan. Alois sendiri… ketika itu diberi nama 'Jim' oleh Kak Rachel… tanpa nama marga." Jelas Diana. Sebastian mulai bersimpati.

"Tak ada satupun yang tahu kalau Kak Rachel sudah mempunyai anak walaupun hasil dari hubungan gelap." Diana terdiam.

"Ini pasti berat untuk Nyonya Rachel…" Sebastian berkomentar. Diana hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Akhirnya, Kak Rachel menikah dengan Kak Vincent, ayah Ciel. Dan setahun kemudian, ia melahirkan Ciel. Kak Rachel dan Kak Vincent sangat bahagia saat itu. tapi… Kak Rachel juga tak bisa melupakan anak pertamanya… yaitu Alois. Sejak saat ia membuang Alois, ia tak bisa lagi menjenguknya. Dengan cara diam-diam… ia menyuruh dua orang untuk mengawasi Alois hingga akhirnya Alois diadopsi oleh seorang penggembala."

"Suatu hari, Kak Rachel diam-diam mengajakku untuk menemui penggembala itu. Kami hanya pergi berdua dengan aku yang menjadi kusir kereta kudanya. Sesaat sebelum bertemu dengan penggembala itu, ia melihat seorang anak berambut pirang sedang menggembala domba-domba kecil. Anak itu terlihat kurus dan kotor. Kak Rachel yakin itu adalah Jim." Diana menghirup napas, dan melanjutkan ceritanya lagi. "Alois memang masih kecil, tapi auranya sudah seperti orang dewasa. Tidak. Setidaknya… lebih dewasa dari umurnya yang sudah mencapai tujuh tahun itu."

"Lebih dewasa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Ya. Sejak ia diadopsi oleh sang penggembala, hidupnya sangat susah. Kudengar, ia sering sekali dicambuk dan disakiti oleh ayah angkatnya sendiri. Dan sang ayah memberitahukan dengan kasar bahwa ia bukan anak kandungnya, melainkan anak dari Nyonya Phantomhive yang sekarang sudah mempunyai keluarga baru dan meninggalkannya begitu saja." Jelas Diana. "jelas saja Alois marah ketika itu. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Kak Rachel, ia begitu marah dan kecewa. Kak Rachel merasa begitu bersalah. Ingin sekali ia memeluk anak kandungnya itu, tapi Alois tidak mau. Ia sudah terlanjur dendam pada ibunya sendiri."

Sebastian miris mendengar cerita itu.

"Saat-saat itu, Kak Rachel menyuruhku menunggu di kereta. Tapi aku bisa menyaksikan apa yang terjadi. Walaupun sedikit agak jauh. Kak Rachel bilang… ini hanya urusan mereka berdua. Ia juga berpesan padaku untuk merahasiakan semua apa yang kulihat hari itu. Alois begitu kecewa dan berurai air mata ketika bertemu dengan ibu kandungnya itu. Aku tahu dia sangat merindukannya. Tapi… rasa dendamnya sudah menumpuk dan mendominasi. Karena ibunya, ia jadi begini. Menderita di masa kanak-kanaknya. Ia juga tak hanya dendam dengan Kak Rachel… tapi seluruh keluarga Phantomhive. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menonton dari jauh." Kata Diana dengan penuh sesal. "Alois mengusir Kak Rachel sambil menghunuskan pisau padanya. Aku tercekat dan was-was melihatnya. Alois terus mengancamnya begitu hingga akhirnya Kak Rachel tertusuk. Aku tak begitu melihat dengan jelas apakah Alois benar-benar menusuknya atau bahkan Kak Rachel sendiri yang mengarahkan pisau itu ke dadanya." Diana mulai berbicara dengan gemetar.

Sebastian terbelalak. "Apa? Apakah… Nyonya Rachel meninggal… karena itu?" tanya Sebastian.

Diana mengangguk. Air matanya mulai menetes. "Kau tahu, kan…? Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika itu…" kata Diana. "Kak Rachel jatuh terduduk dan aku segera datang dan memapahnya di dalam pelukanku. Sementara Alois pergi menjauh karena takut. Kak Rachel yang sudah tak berdaya itu berpesan, jika ia mati sekarang… ia sudah siap. Ia berhak mendapatkan ini semua karena ia bukanlah ibu yang baik untuk anaknya sendiri. Ia juga sempat-sempatnya menghapus sidik jari Alois di pisau yang tergeletak di dekatnya menggunakan gaun. Ia berpesan… jangan laporkan anak pertamanya itu kepada polisi. Cukup simpan saja hal yang sudah terjadi ini rapat-rapat. Dan jika memang sudah tidak kuat… aku bisa menceritakannya kepada orang yang benar-benar aku percayai untuk menutupi rahasia ini. Aku tahu ini salah… tapi aku tak bisa mengingkari pesan-pesannya. Akupun sudah berjanji dan bersumpah…" Diana terisak-isak. Sebastian berusaha menenangkan nonanya itu dengan menepuk-nepuk lembut pundak Diana yang mulai gemetar.

"Hingga akhirnya… beberapa bulan kemudian… aku bertemu lagi dengan Alois bersama dengan Ayahku… aku sangat terkejut saat kuketahui ternyata dia amnesia." Diana berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Amnesia?" Sebastian bertanya tak percaya.

"Kudengar ia mengalami kecelakaan fatal dan kepalanya membentur aspal. Ia pun amnesia. Aku bertemu lagi dengannya di sebuah emperan toko saat hujan turun. Ayah yang mempunyai sikap sosialitas yang tinggi pun mengangkatnya menjadi anak dan akhirnya menjadi adik angkatku yang paling kusayangi. Ayah pun memberinya nama 'Alois Trancy'. Aku sangat ingat dengan apa yang Alois lakukan pada Kak Rachel. Tapi aku hanya bisa memendamnya rapat-rapat… dan mencoba menerimanya sebagai adikku…" jelas Diana.

"Dan setelah meninggalnya Nyonya Rachel… Tuan Vincent pun bunuh diri. Benar begitu, kan, Nona?" tanya Sebastian.

"Kau benar… dan dari situ pula… Ciel menyimpan dendam pada orang yang sudah membunuh ibunya… dan membuat keluarganya hancur. Yang tak lain adalah… sahabatnya sendiri… Alois Trancy…" Diana pun akhirnya menangis. "aku takut hal ini akan diketahui oleh Ciel… dan aku takut bila Alois mengingat semuanya. Ia pasti sangat marah. Aku takut… persahabatan mereka rusak dan berubah menjadi dendam dan saling membunuh nantinya..!"

"Itu tidak akan, Nona! Jangan berpikir seperti itu!" elak Sebastian.

"Maka dari itu…!" Diana mengeratkan tangannya pada kedua lengan Sebastian. "maka dari itu… kau harus merahasiakan semua ini dari mereka. Dari semuanya. Hanya aku dan kamu yang mengetahui ini…" perintah Diana dengan nada tertahan. "bisakah kau… merahasiakan hal ini?"

Sebastian menatap mata Diana yang terlihat tajam dan serius. Tak ada pilihan lain. Jalan terbaik hanyalah merahasiakan ini semua… agar tidak terjadi hal-hal yang tak dinginkan.

"Saya akan merahasiakan dan menutupinya dengan baik, Nona. Saya bersumpah." Jawab Sebastian penuh tekad sambil berlutu di hadapan Diana. Sementara Diana masih terisak-isak.

**End of flashback**

Sebastian tak habis pikir bakal begini jadinya. Dibalik persahabatan mereka yang begitu hangat… ternyata tersembunyi sebuah dendam yang sudah mendarah daging. Sebastian bertekad untuk merahasiakannya rapat-rapat dan menutupinya. Jangan sampai… persahabatan tuan mudanya bersama Alois… yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kakaknya sendiri rusak begitu saja karena masa lalu. Jangan sampai… sangkut-paut masa lalu… membuat mereka hancur berkeping-keping. Jangan sampai…

.

.

To be continued.

A/N: Akhirnya selesai juga cahpater ini…! fiuh! Maaf kalau lama banget apdetnya… saia lagi kehabisan ide dan hiatus. Dan akhirnya saia kesambet ide yang rupanya… agak ribet juga, sih. Tapi semoga kalian semua memahaminya…

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya…

Review? :D


End file.
